East Side Story
by brie3887
Summary: AU: Two people from two vastly different worlds fight to be together, risking not only their own lives, but others as well.
1. Chapter 1

The goal was to destroy as much of Dauntless turf as possible. Tear it up. The sound of the spray streaming out across the walls and covering the known Dauntless graffiti made her adrenaline rush. She heard a shake of a can, the little ball inside mixing the paint before it unleashed again. Her friend chuckled and another pointed to his handiwork, satisfied with the vandalism of the Dauntless symbols.

Shouts sounded from down the end of the alley demanding for them to stop. "Run!" Someone yelled from their group. They took off, the four splitting into different directions. "Meet you home!" Her friend yelled cutting right as she hauled ass down the alley. She only concentrated on her breath – the in and out rhythm increasing as she sprinted. She didn't want to focus on the pounding on the pavement behind her, or the hand that clenched her arm and stopped her, jerking her body back. She was caught.

They threw her up against the brick wall and she banged her head, wincing from the jarring pain. She opened her eyes and counted them; there were three. Their eyes, gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. "Look what we have here, boys." The first said, tugging at the dark grey of her sweatshirt. She pushed the hand away forcefully, but he just grabbed her wrist and slammed it back against the wall. "An Abnee" He snarled. Another ripped the spray can from her hand and held it up.

"Destruction of property?" He asked sarcastically. "I though Abnees were supposed to be kind and thoughtful," He looked at the others and they laughed. He threw the can onto the ground. The sound of the aluminum hitting the concrete echoed through her ears. He leaned close and she could smell the liquor on his breath and see a scar cutting into the top of his lip. "Aren't you a pretty little Abnegation?" His index finger trailed along her jaw and down her neck. She spit at him, her saliva landing just beneath his eye. "Bitch." He muttered. His hand reared back to slap her and she prepared for the worst.

"That's enough." The voice came from the darkness, rumbling out across the four of them. The hand caught in midair and slowly lowered. She turned her head to see the figure emerge from the shadows of the alley. He was tall and broad-shouldered, imposing and bigger than the three of the men in front of her. "Let her go." He said, not even glancing in her direction.

"She was defacing Dauntless property." One defended.

"I said, let her go." The words came out forced and short, his teeth clenched. "We don't pick on those weaker than us." The one with the scar straightened his back and stood firm against the figure.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were some kind of Abnee lover, Four." He said squaring off with the man. She watched, her eyes raised as their faces drew close together. The figure named Four didn't flinch, but she saw his fists clench at his sides.

"Say that again." His voice was tight and she watched his eyes narrow. He leaned closer. They stood in their standoff for what seemed like forever and she wondered if this was her opportunity to escape. But she was afraid. The taller figure scared her; she knew she didn't want to face his wrath. One of the two guarding her finally spoke, convincing their member to secede and back down. The two men stepped back from each other. The figure watched carefully, as the other turned toward her, cracking his neck in the process.

"You just got lucky." He smirked. "Let's go." He said to his comrades. They released her and started off down the opposite of the alley. The figure stood by, watching them. She waited, wondering if this was her time to run or if he was going to deal with her instead. He stepped in front of her.

"You don't belong here." His voice was firm, but no longer the dangerous tone he had taken with the other men.

"I didn't need your help." She fought back, crossing her arms tightly across her sweatshirt and pursing her lips in defiance. He laughed lightly and it infuriated her.

"Right." He raised an eyebrow. "Because you were going to fight off three men twice your size." She hated that he was laughing at her.

"Yes, I was." She spat back. "You know, you Dauntless are all the same. You just think you're bigger and stronger than the rest of us." He looked away trying to not laugh further at her petit frame spewing insults at him.

"Listen," He bent down and picked up the spray can. "You don't belong on Dauntless turf and you Abnegation know it. I don't care if it's some initiation ritual, stay out." He handed her the can and she took it confused. "Don't come back." Her mind was reeling. Was he really handing her back her weapon of choice for the evening, letting her go? Forgiving her vandalism? It negated all of the previous conceptions she had of Dauntless members, and it incensed her anger.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shouted. "And if I want to come back, I will! I don't take orders from any dumbass Dauntless, and I especially don't take orders from –" His hand covered her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"Would you just shut up?" He said calmly. "Please." She watched him. He pulled his hand away. "Sorry." He muttered. He ran his hand through his hair and looked down the alley. "Look, who knows what'll happen the next time. No one may be here to help you, and God only knows what some Dauntless will do." She stared at his face, he looked nervous and uneasy. She could see it in way his brow was knit and his aversion to her eyes. He didn't seem to be a typical Dauntless. Dauntless and Abnegation rarely spoke to each other. It was clear cut that they were each to stay on their sides of the city and leave each other be. However, above all this, it was unheard of for a Dauntless to help an Abnegation. They only planned to destroy them.

She gathered her thoughts together and looked up at him. "Okay." She agreed. "But two things before I go. First, this isn't an initiation ritual and I'm actually a pretty good fighter." He rolled his eyes. "Secondly, I guess –" She paused taking a deep breath. He watched her, studying her movements. "I need to thank you." She smiled a little and looked down at the can in her hand.

"No need." He said. "Just stay safe." She nodded and he turned, disappearing back into the shadows of the alley. Gone as quickly as he arrived. She sighed, watching him for as long as possible before turning on her own heel and quickly getting back to her own turf.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the Divergent Series. This plot has been running through my mind for days, and I've been debating even writing anything. However, I decided I just needed to do it and see where it goes. Life can definitely get in the way. My plan for this is to be a West Side Story/Romeo and Juliet adaptation, hence the title. I have not read all 6,000+ Divergent fics, so if you've done something like this previously, I'm sorry. I hope that mine is uniquely different from yours. I don't plan on this being very long, and it may take awhile in between updates. I appreciate kind and gentle reviews always. xoxo-B.**


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked through the gym Four scanned the room, checking to make sure everything was in its place. He loved the metal smell of the place, the gleaming machines after 12 hours down, the fresh air pumping through the vents, the rubber beneath his feet. His hand slipped over the top of a machine and he stopped to look over the place. It would be a few minutes before he unlocked the doors and the regulars would start coming in.

His first few years at Dauntless, Four had floundered, wondering what his place was going to be. Numerous opportunities had been thrown out to him but none had stuck. Becoming a trainer at the Dauntless gym seemed to do the trick. It was a place that gave him space and allowed him to work as an individual. He had more non-gang affiliated customers than Dauntless, which surprised him. In the end, the job gave him purpose to help people, teach self-defense or guide people toward a healthier lifestyle. Fighting wasn't everything, even though most Dauntless would disagree.

He heard a knock at the glass and turned to see who it was. He went to the door to let Zeke, one of his closest friends, in.

"It's early, what are you doing here?" Four asked going behind the main desk and turning on the computer. Zeke shrugged off his coat and leaned on the counter.

"I thought I'd get here before Eric." Four smirked but continued to type on the computer.

"Did you want to race him in weightlifting?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No." Four looked up at Zeke who had not laughed at his joke. "He's coming about some rumor." Four's eyebrows went up and he stopped typing to give Zeke his full attention. "About you and a certain Abnegation." Disgust crossed Four's face and he shook his head.

"Nothing to talk about." He replied. Eric was just another blockhead looking for a leg up in the hierarchy. He was a ruthless member of Dauntless willing to take out anyone in order to advance his position. The two did not get along, as they had competed for their ranks when they joined Dauntless, Four ultimately scoring above Eric. Four focused on the computer, but not without knowing that Zeke was still standing in front of him. "I'm telling you, nothing happened." He repeated.

"No girl? No trio of idiots?" Zeke questioned. Four groaned out his frustration and stopped typing.

"Look Zeke, the girl was alone, who the hell knows what they would have done. I'm supposed to leave her?"

"You're supposed to turn your head and be loyal to Dauntless." Four walked away from Zeke, slamming his hand on the counter as he went.

"Wrong." Four didn't question his actions that night. He did what was right, even if that endangered his Dauntless membership. Zeke lined his body in front of Four's stopping him from walking away.

"Four, you're not supposed to do things that question your loyalty." They faced off for a few seconds before Zeke ran a hand up his face, rubbing over his eyes. He looked past Four at a few customers coming in. "Just be careful man." Zeke said. Four relented and nodded understanding Zeke's opinion. Even if he was justified, Dauntless members like Eric would use his actions against him, and Four had nowhere else to go.

Four did miss Eric at the gym, which did not come as a relief or disappointment. Four did not care who or what thought of him. He was Dauntless by choice and had earned his place in the gang on his accord, without growing up in the system like Eric. At the time, he figured it had scared Eric. He recalled their first fight. Eric had been training for years as a child of Dauntless parents, so most assumed he'd win. Four didn't let that stop him. He wasn't afraid of Eric, and he didn't always have an off button when it came to fury. Anger filtered through Four's veins infinitely, a consequence of his childhood, which was unknown to those at Dauntless. It did not take much for Four to see in Eric what he always saw in his father and channel that anger toward Eric instead.

He only remembered that Zeke pulled him off of Eric because by that point his vision had clouded and he no longer saw a human beneath him. No leader had stopped them, but they noted the lethal ability of Four and calculated its translation on the street. While Abnegation was known for its selflessness, Dauntless was known for its danger. They trained their members to be warriors – kindness was not always a necessity.

To the leaders, a transferred member from the outside with no history who was very successful at Dauntless initiation was frightening. If Four had brought those skills with him, people would wonder where or who he was a part of and the skills they had. However, the leaders assumed Four was without affiliation, and rather a young man looking for a place to belong. They invested in the danger Four could produce.

However, to Four it wasn't always about being dangerous as he had proved the few nights prior. Four never wanted to hurt anyone and only felt the need to defend himself when it was absolutely necessary. He had proved himself over and over again to the leaders of his capability and loyalty, so he didn't feel the need to be the Dauntless member who sought out trouble. He'd rather go to his job at the gym and rest easy alone at night in his apartment.

Four slipped his gym bag off his shoulder and dropped it on the sagging couch of his apartment which was located conveniently above the gym. He peeled off his clothes and started a shower, trying to block out any thoughts of the day and allow the hot water to help his muscles relax.

But that was impossible. His mind had kept drifting back to the skinny girl from Abnegation since Zeke's reminder this morning. The fire in her words had stuck with him. Although Abnegation was a gang and at times brutal in their movements, they also had leaders who preached selflessness and kindness toward others. Abnegation members often had to go through many hours of volunteer work, which made them the source of many jokes over at Dauntless. They also usually kept the female members less equip to handle physical altercation, which is why he figured the girl would need help. But her relentless attitude and defiant words and stance interested him. He had yet to meet a girl who resembled more Dauntless than Abnegation.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm having trouble with what I had previously written to follow the first chapter, and even now I'm not sure it's working. Bear with me. Kind reviews are always welcome. -B.**


	3. Chapter 3

Christina's fingers weaved nimbly through Tris's hair. She braided the locks down the side of her head, laying the braid over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure why you're even going." Christina muttered. Her fingers worked at the braid, loosening it before she raised them to fix the loose tendrils around her ears. "Or why you're making me do your hair. I thought it was nothing." Tris shoved at her friend's arm. Christina backed up and stuck her tongue out.

"It is nothing." Tris stated firmly. "I just want my hair out of my face." She stood up and checked her hair in the mirror.

"Do you really have to tutor him?" Christina sighed. Tris turned to her friend. She shrugged her shoulders and went to find her books. Tris and Christina had been going to college for a couple of years now and Tris often took time to tutor other coeds from Abnegation. She wasn't allowed to fraternize with those of the Dauntless gang. The rules were very simple, and she repeated them in her head daily. First, above all, loyalty to your own, and own meant Abnegation. She had tutored others, students who were not in either of the two gangs, but Dauntless was out. In fact, communication with any Dauntless could be considered betrayal.

Tris pulled her gray sweatshirt over her head. "It's not that big of a deal." She said to Christina. She watched her friend roll her eyes. She had yet to tell Christina of the previous night when she had run into the mysterious, yet helpful Dauntless member. Christina had been with her that night and had made it home without any altercation. She questioned why it took so long for Tris to get home, and Tris only replied that she got lost. No words were shared about the bruises stemming on her wrists or the knot that developed at the back of her head when she hit the wall, and definitely not about the guy they called Four. She wasn't exactly sure how Christina would take it. She reached out and hugged her friend. "It'll only be a little while. And it's only Peter."

"Right." Christina said rolling her eyes again. "Because he really needs a personal tutor."

"Hush." Tris said. She left their small apartment bidding Christina goodbye and heading out into the chilly mid-afternoon air to their college campus.

The campus was a neutral zone meaning there were no designated turfs. Although that wasn't entirely true. Dauntless hung out in certain spots, Abnegation in others. If you ventured near them though, there wasn't supposed to be any trouble. That was rule number two, keep business on personal property or turf. Almost all Abnegation members kept their businesses in their section of the city as did Dauntless. Leaders on both sides did not want to support each other economically. Areas that were neutral contained people and businesses not involved in either gang, although gang members sometimes sought out jobs elsewhere. Rule number three was never engage in neutral areas. They were off limits to fights. She smirked as she ran this rule through her head. Fights were off limits too, but it did not stop members of either gang from engaging in a physical fight or vandalizing property like she was doing a few nights ago. Her mind wandered again to the Dauntless guy. He had been so tall and towered over her. She remembered the warmness of his hand against her mouth when he quieted her, an instant of fear rippling through her until he removed his hand quickly, and the almost bashfulness of his mistake. It had surprised her. Tris shoved her hands into her pockets as she strode to the library. She smiled thinking about him, the way he had imposed himself on the other Dauntless men, his chest broad and strong, his firm deep voice, which had found a place in her mind on constant replay. Tris was so caught up in thinking about him that she nearly missed Peter as she walked into the library. She quickly put her forbidden thoughts to bed to tutor Peter.

When they were finished, Peter offered to walk Tris home. Tris kept the conversation light. Peter was her brother's friend and well known in their community. He was never a favorite of hers, and Tris found his arrogant attitude to always be irritating. When he had asked her for help, she offered, knowing her brother would expect her to do so. This was an unwritten rule of Abnegation. Abnegation men were usually held higher than women. They were required to protect the females and most often were in leadership. It wasn't that equality didn't exist, it certainly did, but for some reason that was tradition.

"Hey, let me buy you dinner since you really opened my eyes up about British imperialism in Dracula." Tris laughed lightly.

"That's really nice of you, but it's no problem. Consider it a free session." She said as they walked.

"Tris, it's not a big deal. In fact, I'd really like to take you out." Tris stopped and smiled slightly, already beginning to feel uncomfortable. She hoped he didn't see the uneasiness she was feeling as she scrunched her shoulders up.

"Thank you, but Peter, I really just think of you as a friend. That's how I've known you my entire life, you know? I think it'd be weird." Peter nodded slowly, but she could see in his eyes the conversation wasn't over.

"I disagree." He said plainly. "And," He stepped closer to her. "I've spoken with your brother. He think it would be a great idea." Tris's brows dropped as she considered his words.

"You and my brother are discussing me?" Peter nodded, a grin spreading across his face. It made her stomach turn.

"He gave me his permission." Tris crossed her arms. The unease melted away replaced by anger.

"His permission?" She rolled her eyes and looked away, trying desperately to keep her cool. "No one gives permission for me to date anyone, except me, Peter. Unbelievable." She started to walk away and Peter grasped at her elbow, pulling her back. He put his body in front of her.

"What's the problem?" he asked. "Am I not good enough for you Trissy?" He taunted.

"Now you're mocking me, which is exactly my point." She started to move, but he mirrored her moves, not letting her move.

"Did you honestly think I asked you all the way out here to learn about some weird vampire? Come on, Tris. I could give a shit about Brit Lit I."

"Just get out of my way." Tris tried to push past him, but he grasped her arm this time holding her back.

"Don't be so difficult. I'm a good guy, I have a lot of power in Abnegation." Tris laughed hard.

"You mean, my father has power and you want to date his daughter?" She raised her eyebrows. "Back off, Peter. It isn't happening." But he didn't let go of her arm, and she noticed his fingers tightened around her skin, beginning to hurt her. She looked down at his hand, and her eyes then traveled the length of his arm, knowing he was strong, and she'd probably not be able to get very far. How did she continue to get into these messes? She took a deep breath, knowing that people like Peter were often illogical and could not be reasoned with. "Listen, let's just call this what it is. I think of you as a friend, and I'd rather not ruin that." She tried to appeal to him differently, calmer than just before when she was willing to fight back.

"I disagree." He said again.

"Are you going to force me on a date?" She asked incredulously, wondering how he'd even carry that out.

"You'll come around." But his hands were still on her arm, and she didn't see him lessening his hold anytime soon.

"Peter – " She looked down at his fingers again, which were squeezing even tighter than before. "I'd really like to go home now."

"And I'd really like to take you over there to dinner." His finger pointed in the direction of the nearby restaurant. His grip didn't loosen, and Tris clamped her free hand over his, trying to dismember it from her own body, but his grip was firm.

"Hey man, I think she said she wanted to go home." The voice came out of nowhere. Tris whipped her head around quickly to see the figure behind Peter. He was taller and stronger, and again domineering his presence. It was Four. His eyes flicked to hers swiftly before focusing back on Peter who was facing him now too. Peter took in Four's appearance, zeroing in on his black clothing. He smirked.

"Get lost." Peter muttered before turning back.

"Hey," Four said again, louder. "Let her go. She doesn't want to go anywhere with you." This time Peter twisted around, squaring his body off in front of Four. He released Tris and folded his hands into fists, one fitting neatly inside the other. Tris looked up at the two of them, worried. The close tones of grey and black didn't blend together nor compliment; they stood drastically different.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't your turf, asshole." Peter sneered. Four stepped forward. His head swiveled slowly side to side, looking down either side of the street. Tris followed his movements with her eyes.

"Doesn't look too much like yours either, stiff." He said back. Peter smirked and his hand reached out to grip around Tris's arm.

"No. No, it's not. But this is." He said jerking her to show his ownership. Her face crinkled in disgust and she wretched her body out of his grasp. Peter's face hardened at her disloyalty in front of the Dauntless.

"Looks like you're a bit lost." Four said with a chuckle. Peter fists tightened at his sides. Four glanced over at Tris and winked, and she wrapped her arms around her body, not liking the direction this was going in. "Walk away, man. It's over." Peter began to turn, and Four considered it a defeat, but within seconds Peter was reaching back ready to swing. Four didn't miss a beat. He combated Peter's hand and slammed his own fist into Peter's nose eliciting a groan and stream of curse words from Peter, who bent over, holding onto his nose. Tris's hands went to her mouth, covering her surprise. She looked up at Four, who was rubbing his fist. "It's time for you to go home." He said to her firmly nodding off in the direction of Abnegation. "He'll be fine." She swallowed and nodded quickly, moving past Four. She paused and looked back and he smiled lightly, before nodding again in the direction of her home.

 **A/N: First, thanks so much for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them. Secondly, I'm sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been pretty ill for a few months now and it's hard to do much more than go to work. Also, I didn't really want this chapter to be another Four rescuing Tris chapter. I have been trying for quite some time to have a different activity for them to meet a second time, and no matter what I did, it did not work. I feel like this is a bit cliche, but there needs to be a catalyst to incite an issue between the two gangs, other than just hate. Now I can develop their relationship and also build the tension between Dauntless and Abnegation further. Don't worry, it won't always be Tris in a place of vulnerability. I promise. I do see her as a strong female character and that will come out. Thanks for kind and gentle reviews ahead of time. xoxox -B.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris linked her arm through Christina's as they walked back through town from the movie theater. It was already late, but people were everywhere hanging out on the Friday night. It had been almost a week since Peter had been punched in the nose by the Dauntless member.

She recalled telling Christina about the situation after her brother had barged into their shared apartment. Caleb had interrogated her about the events, stating that Peter was protecting her and how could she leave him. It had hurt her feelings that her brother was not taking her side. He claimed she overreacted and misunderstood Peter's intentions, leaving him now with a crooked nose. Caleb admonished her for not being loyal to Abnegation, which had only made Tris angrier.

Christina was clueless to all of this information and when Caleb left, leaving Tris in a pile of tears, Christina begged her to share what had happened. She took Tris's side.

Now they walked back from the theater silently both deep in their thoughts. Tris watched the scenes around her. People hanging out at the local bar, others leaving the theater, or walking home. Neutrals, Abnegation, Dauntless all on the same stretch of street, divided, but still close together. Her head turned to the passing diner, and she saw him. His broad shoulders could not be mistaken through the slotted blinds as he leaned in a booth reading a newspaper. She paused and felt Christina tug on her arm. Christina's eyes followed hers and saw the figure dressed in black in the diner.

"No, Tris." Christina said assuming it was him. Tris looked to her friend.

"I feel like I need to say something." Christina shook her head.

"If you go in there and someone sees you, it'll cause so much trouble. Your brother and Peter are already angry, what if they found out you spoke to him?" Tris looked back to Four, who seemed content in the empty diner. She slid her arm out of Christina's and Christina grabbed her hand. "I'm telling you Tris, this is a bad idea." Tris pulled her hand out of Christina's.

"I'll be okay. I won't be long. Just wait for me at home." Christina only nodded, although Tris could see the worry in her eyes and disapproval across her face. She took a deep breath and turned away from her friend.

The bell on door rang when Tris walked in, signaling to the waitress behind the counter. She smiled at Tris. Tris stood for a moment, looking around, not sure if she should even really be doing this. Four was sitting in the booth near a corner and she probably could disguise herself if she sat opposite him. She walked slowly toward the booth.

When she reached it she stopped, her hands nervously twitching in front of her. He didn't looked up from the paper and she opened her mouth to speak before he cut her off.

"Following me now?" He asked, his eyes still attached to the newspaper. Tris rolled her eyes, thankful he spoke first.

"No." She replied quietly. She looked over to the waitress who was busy making coffee.

"Sit down." He invited. Tris looked over her shoulder again at the blonde woman. "Don't worry about her, she'll never utter a word." Tris nodded and slid into the booth, pulling at her jacket. He finally put the paper down and looked up at her expectantly.

"I saw you in the window." She started, clearing her throat. "I never said thank you." She looked at the table and her hands which now rested on it. "I never did that for either time you-" Her voice trailed off.

"Rescued you?" He said with a slight smile. Her head snapped up.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, you know?" She said with a little more force than she intended.

"Ah, there's that defiant Abnegation." He remarked. Tris rolled her eyes, but it drew a smile on her lips. "I assumed you weren't some weak Abnee, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She narrowed her eyes at him, considering his words, his use of slang toward her.

"And you're in the right place at the right time?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently." His fingers fiddled with the corner of the newspaper. "You should probably get your boyfriend under control though."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's not even a friend anymore." She replied. "And thank you. I know that it was a dangerous move on your part, but I appreciate it." He nodded and accepted her thanks. They sat quietly for a moment more before he began to speak up again.

"Is that something you make a habit of? Vandalism?" He gestured to her, not knowing her name.

"It's Tris. Beatrice." She offered. "And no. The spray paint was a dare. I assume you're Four, or that's what they call you?" He nodded. "Dauntless all your life?" She questioned. Four looked away from her for a second, sending a long glance toward the door. His eyes darted quickly to the waitress whose back was turned to them now. "Sorry, that was personal." She glanced at her fingers again.

"Not a lifelong Dauntless, no. A transfer of sorts."

"Neutral?" She asked.

"You could say that." He smiled a bit. "You go to the college?" He asked his eyes looking back at the door. Tris nodded and asked if he attended too. She had never seen him since before the other night, but it was a possibility that he attended the school. "No." He replied looking back at the newspaper and slowly folding it up. "No school for me. I work at The Pit." He replied.

"The gym?" She asked. He nodded. Tris studied him, his physique certainly fit the response.

"I'm a trainer. Mostly Dauntless members, but we have some neutrals who come in. Not many Abnegation though." He joked and Tris let out a small laugh.

"I bet not." No Abnegation would venture to a Dauntless place of business. A fresh cup of coffee was abruptly put in front of her and Four's cup was refilled. She looked up at the blonde woman standing next to the table as she refilled Four's cup. "Thank you." Tris said. Four smiled and looked up at the woman nodding. Tris didn't miss the glance they shared, as if they knew each other as more than customer and server. Her brow knit together as she watched them. The woman threw her a look over once more before turning and returning to her place behind the counter. She looked back at Four who was observing her, his lips in a tight line. She stood brushing her hands down her jacket. "Thank you again." She smiled quickly. Four stood.

"Are you okay to walk home?" He looked at his watch. "It's almost midnight." Tris shrugged him off.

"I'll be okay." He stepped toward her.

"I'd like to walk you home." He said quickly. He reached up and scratched at his neck, averting his eyes for a moment. "I know I can't really, but I'll stay behind far enough so no one will notice." She pondered his offer for a minute, thinking about the dangers if he were to get too close. But his eyes assured her, their deep blue settling something uneasy in her stomach. She looked over at the woman at the counter, who was watching them intently while pretending to wipe down the counter. Tris looked back at Four who was putting his sweatshirt on.

"Okay." She said. "Just be careful and stop before we get to Abnegation. I'll be fine there."

"Trust me." He started walking behind her as they moved toward the exit. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to go to Abnegation." Tris threw him a smile over her shoulder. He let her leave first, giving her time to make some room between them.

"Be careful with that one." The server said her arms crossed as she leaned against the counter. Four turned to look back at her. "Being with an Abnegation may be your end."

"Rules are sometimes meant to be broken." He said slyly.

"But first they are meant to be obeyed." She shook her head slowly. "Just be careful." He nodded, understanding her warning. He disappeared through the door and followed Tris home, keeping his distance to avoid suspicion.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the Divergent Series. Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter! If you have any questions, you can certainly write a review with your login so I can PM you back or just PM me. It's hard if it's a guest review to respond to questions. As always, kind and gentle reviews are always welcome! xoxo -B.**


	5. Chapter 5

Four shifted the basket in his hand, slowly looking over the tomatoes in the produce section. He finally had a chance to get a moment to run to the grocery store down the street from the gym. Zeke had called him in early, dragging him from fitful sleep, to cover for one of the other employees that Saturday. He had been too busy that morning to process the events from the previous evening. But now, standing in front of the tomatoes, trying to choose one or two that were worthy, those events refused to vacate his mind. The warning bells were clanging at the thoughts he couldn't seem to shake, which had also previously plagued his sleep.

She wasn't a beauty like some of the Dauntless girls who had tried to date him. She wasn't tall, she wore barely any make-up, and every time he had come across her, she had been in a sweatshirt. She was also unlike any Abnegation he had ever known. She wasn't shy and quiet. Then again, it had been a long time since he had been a member of that tribe. Perhaps they were changing.

"It's not that difficult." A voice said close by. He saw the hand reach out and grab a tomato. He looked over and recognized the familiar profile. She didn't look at him, only investigated the tomato for firmness, bumps, bruises. He looked around the produce section, surveying the people in the grocery store. A couple of neutrals were far away were lingering in front of their choices – no Dauntless, no Abnegation. It was safe.

"What?" He asked looking at her. She finally turned to smile at him and held up the tomato.

"Pick a tomato." She said simply. "Did you need help? You've been standing here for a few minutes." The corner of her mouth twisted into a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

"Absolutely not. You came in after me, I saw you. Then I saw you stand here and space out. Is it that difficult for you to choose the right one?" She teased.

"No. I can pick a tomato." Her eyebrows dropped, and she narrowed her eyes questioning his ability at the simple task. "I can." He asserted. "Maybe I have other things on my mind." She mouthed an "oh" and turned back to the tomatoes picking up another one. "Maybe – "He started, but Tris put a finger to her lips and gestured to the approaching neutral. Four's lips clamped shut.

"Meet me in the paper goods aisle. Five minutes." Tris whispered before dropping the tomato in the basket and turning away. He watched her leave, again being surprised at her dismissal of known faction law. She just disregarded the rules of Abnegation and Dauntless; the rules which told them both to stay away from each other.

Five minutes later, he found her in the paper goods aisle mulling over a choice of toilet paper. She smiled when she saw him. "Is this your hiding place?"

"No, I just don't see many people in the paper goods aisle ever, so I figured we could talk here." She shrugged and picked up a small package of toilet paper putting it in her basket. He wondered what they were going to talk about amidst the mounds of napkins, paper towels, and toilet paper. "Thanks for walking me home last night." She said gratefully. "I didn't get to tell you, since you were so far behind me." The walked near each other toward a different item.

"You're welcome." She was silent for a minute and he noticed her biting the side of her lip. Her eyes were trained away from him.

"Do you walk all the girls home?" She asked focusing now on a package of napkins.

"Not any Abnegation that's for sure." He saw that she raised her eyebrows, but didn't laugh at his little joke. "Not really many Dauntless girls either." He added. He saw her lips turn up on her profile as she pretended to read the packaging. He was confused at the sudden feeling he had toward her. He wanted to assure her there was no one else, but he wasn't quite sure what was driving that need. His arm instinctively reached up and scratched at the back of his neck. "There's a party tonight." He said quickly, instantly regretting his words. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "It's probably stupid to ask you, but it's at the pier. Dauntless has a big thing every year." She was silently watching him stumble over his words. "You should come." Her hand rested on the shelf for support.

"To a Dauntless party?" She asked. Her eyes looked down over her grey clothing and then back up at him.

"Yes." He said. "Change." It was simple enough for him to say.

"Into what?" She asked ready to laugh.

"Right." His fingers ran through his hair this time and he looked down the other end of the aisle nervously, biding time to answer her. She reached out and touched his arm.

"I can find something." His eyes swiveled back to hers. She shrugged. "It can't be that hard. It'll be harder finding a way to get there without being seen." She paused. "You don't think anyone will notice, do you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Lots of neutral come every year hoping to join." Tris narrowed her eyes considering the idea. "Just meet me by the beginning of the pier, then we can hang out." He looked to his left, seeing people come down the aisle. "Bring a friend, maybe." He suggested. "I better go. See you later." He said with a smile.

Tris watched him walk down the aisle, his last words settling in her brain. He told her to bring a friend.

Christina dumped the bags of clothes on Tris's bed. "You know, this is probably both the dumbest and coolest idea you have ever had." She said looking over the clothes. "Sneaking out to a Dauntless party?" Christina pulled the clothes out and laid them on the bed. "I wish I had thought of it."

Tris came from her bedroom and looked at the items on the bed, all black. Christina pulled up some clothes for her. "Here. Skinny jeans, oversized sweater,"

"Won't I be cold?" Christina picked up the leather jacket and pushed it at her friend.

"Here. Change." Tris smiled. They both changed and when Christina exited her own bedroom, she shook out her shoulders. "Gosh, I do feel like a new woman." Tris laughed. She stood in front her mirror examining the black clothes feeling especially Dauntless. There was an energy buzzing within her, both from doing something wild and from seeing Four. The nagging feeling that maybe he wasn't as interested in her, as she was feeling toward him, was small, but present. It was overshadowed by the excitement of going out with her friend and doing something daring.

"We need to get going." She said to Christina. She looked out over at her window. It was already dark. It would take her and Christina some time to get to the pier. The girls plotted to wear their Abnegation gray outside the gates of Abnegation. No one noticed. Once through, they found some bushes in the dark to change behind and stashed their backpacks of clothes, crossing their fingers that they would be there when they returned.

When they arrived at the pier it was bursting with people. There was music blasting from speakers, fires where people were sitting and cooking around, even a dance floor. Dauntless were everywhere and having a good time. Tris was overwhelmed and eager. Her nerves were tingling from all the movement. She felt Christina grab onto her arm. "This is awesome." Christina said looking around.

"We never have parties like this." Tris added. "Now if we can just find…" Her voice trailed off and she twisted her body looking around her to see if she could spot Four. As she turned around completely, she was met with his grin and blue eyes.

"Hey," He said. "You made it." Tris smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she stared up at him. A warmth spread through her body and she looked back down, glad the darkness could cover her blush. Christina stuck her hand out introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you," Four replied.

"Agreed." She looked at Tris. "Especially since we are breaking the rules here, right?" Tris's eyes widened. Hopefully no one heard or understood Christina.

"Don't worry." Four assured. "No one is paying attention." He smiled at Tris. "I'd like to introduce you my friends, if that's okay?" The girls nodded and followed after Four through the crowd.

"So cute." Christina whispered in Tris's ear as they walked behind Four. Tris winked at her friend and smiled.

They followed Four to a small circle of his friends. The group was standing around another fire pit, drinking and talking when they arrived.

"Hey guys." Four said. The group looked at him and then their eyes slid to the girls. Tris immediately noticed one of them stiffen and eye her suspiciously. "These are my friends, Christina and Tris." He gestured to the girls. "This is Uriah," Uriah jumped right up and hugged both girls, mentioning something to Christina that made her laugh. "Shauna." She smiled at them and waved. "Zeke." Zeke nodded and raised his beer. Tris noticed he really didn't smile, rather kept his mouth in a firm line. He was the one who appeared the most apprehensive.

"So you're Dauntless?" Shauna asked. Tris looked at Four quickly. What story were they going to tell?

"Yeah." He answered for her and Christina.

"Funny, I've never seen you around before." Shauna remarked.

"Shauna, drop it." Four said quickly. Shauna rolled her eyes and looked over at Zeke who was shaking his head. His eyes avoided Four altogether. Tris could tell the pair was unhappy with her presence.

"Who cares?" Uriah added. He pulled Christina to the side and began to chat with her. Whatever he was saying continued to make her laugh. Tris just looked at Four, who shrugged. Shauna and Zeke resumed talking to each other.

"I'm sorry." Four said. "They're concerned."

"They know?" She asked. He nodded. Tris dropped her head, feeling panic again spread through her chest. This was dangerous. Probably the most dangerous thing two people from two different gangs could ever do, and the more people who knew, the greater the danger became. She felt Four grab her hand and squeeze. She looked back up at him.

"Want to get away from here? Go someplace quiet to talk?" She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled and then pulled her gently away from the crowd.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. I am also so sorry for the looonnnggg wait for an update. All I can say is: life. Thanks for the reviews ahead of time. xoxo B.**


	6. Chapter 6

Four guided Tris away from the boisterous crowd of Dauntless toward the abandoned ferris wheel. He stopped just short of it and found a bench for them to sit down. Their hands remained entwined over her leg. Trish felt his thumb brush lightly back and forth over the back of her hand. She sighed.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and leaned her head back to look at the sky.

"It is so beautiful." She said. "The stars, the moon, the creaky ferris wheel." He laughed at her light joke. "Thanks for inviting me." She said quietly, looking over at him.

"You're welcome." He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what's happening here." He looked down at their hands taking a second to gather his thoughts. "I like being around you." Tris smiled.

"I like being around you, too." She said. Her eyes drifted back to the sky. "But this is so dangerous." He could only nod; she was right. "How is it that two people from two different worlds find each other?" She asked.

"You're nothing like an Abnegation." He said with a shrug.

"And you're nothing like a Dauntless." She added. She pulled her hand out of his and ran it through her blonde hair. She was frustrated, worried, everything wrapped in a bundle of nerves that were also screaming that sitting next to him right now was right. "Don't you feel like you're in a tug of war between duty and want?" She asked, the air leaving her.

"Sure." He was calm. Four watched her hands tighten into fists on her thighs. She swiveled her body toward him.

"Why did you help me that first time, the second time?" The words rushed out of her. Four looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.

"Being Dauntless doesn't mean being indifferent." He shook his head. "I don't care if they were Dauntless or Abnegation, you needed help." He looked at her.

"Do you think I'm weak?" She said shyly.

"Not at all. I think you get into stupid situations." She rolled her eyes at him. "I also think you're beautiful." Tris stopped, folding her lips into one another, averting her eyes from his. She felt the roughness of his fingertips gently fold around her chin and guide her face toward his. She looked at her lap. "Tris," Her eyes met his. "I'm glad I met you." She smiled. His fingers dropped from her chin.

"You're a tough one to figure out." She said softly. "Hard and sarcastic, then soft." He groaned.

"Don't say soft." She laughed at him. He looked back at her, the smile across his face. She bit her lip and watched him, her eyes drifting to his lips. He leaned closer, the smile dropping, his lips parting. His hand was back at her cheek, grazing over it as he tucked back a piece of her hair. She leaned closer, locking onto his eyes. The blue was so much darker in the night. They were soft, she thought, just like him. He watched her for a moment more before leaning in and kissing her. The first touch was light. Tris smoothed her hands up his chest and around his neck, scooting her body closer to him. He pulled her closer, gathering her around the waist. Tris breathed him in, his scent one of wood and fire and shelter.

Tris pulled back, her tongue running over the length of her lip. Their bodies and heads remained close together. "I've wanted to do that for some time." He whispered. She grinned. "Can't seem to get you out of my head."

"I'm pretty unforgettable." He laughed lightly and pulled his head back completely. His hand rested on her shoulder. "This could be really bad." She said softly. The words brought them both back to reality. Four nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to keep it secret." He said. She looked up at him. He could see that she was worried. He lightly kissed her again and moved his hand to her cheek. "We'll be okay." She nodded.

Even though he was telling her it would be fine, he wasn't sure himself. They were treading dangerous territory. But he wasn't willing to give her up. He had already fallen for her, maybe even too fast, as Zeke was probably already thinking. However, it didn't matter. If they found out, Abnegation and Dauntless would just have to accept it.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. Here's another update, sort of quick and short, I know, but I know you like it. I may also have a little Christmas multi-story coming in a couple of days to follow the holiday (we'll see). Anyways, thanks for the reviews ahead of time. xoxo -B.**

 **P.S. Did anyone see that new Fourtris poster for Allegiant? So good.**


	7. Chapter 7

The plan was for Tris to meet Four at the diner again. A smile rested across her face as she tugged her coat around her body. Last night had been like a dream. Christina had spent the majority of the party with Uriah and was already smitten. When Tris and Four returned from the ferris wheel, they found them making out on a bench close to the group. Even under Zeke and Shauna's disapproving glares, the four enjoyed themselves. Her and Christina had stayed up even later talking about Four and Uriah once they had reached home.

Tris skipped ahead to the diner, jogging up the steps. She smiled quickly at the usual waitress, who just raised an eyebrow in return. She turned her back to Tris and put on a new pot of coffee while Tris slid into the familiar secluded booth. Tris assumed the waitress would be over to take an order or bring coffee, but neither of those two things occurred. It was okay. She'd wait.

She leaned back in the booth, running her hands through her hair, feeling light. Last night she had fallen asleep, snuggling down deep into her comforter with the memories of Four's lips still across her own. He had held her hand the entire night, even under the watchful stares of other Dauntless. She knew it was too soon to be feeling like this, the butterflies, the buzzing across her body when he was near. It was a notion that kept washing over her, although it didn't negate the way her hand felt in his or the safety she felt next to him. And in small moments, when the feeling was somewhere in the back of her mind, she forgot he was Dauntless and she was Abnegation.

The phone rang from somewhere in the diner and the woman picked it up. She was talking softly and every so often glancing at Tris. Tris watched her, resting her head on her hands. She saw her sigh when she hung up the phone, write something down, balancing her pad on the wall, then pop her gum before walking over to Tris. The woman ripped the paper off her notepad and slapped it down in front of Tris.

"He wants you to come to his place." She rolled her eyes critically. Tris reached out and looked at the paper reading over the address. She looked up at the woman. "It's a bad idea if you want my opinion." Tris raised her eyebrows. The woman threw her hands up. "The two of you are asking for trouble, but by all means." She gestured toward the door and turned her back on Tris. Taking the paper with her, Tris took a deep breath and stood. In her throat were the stuck words, prevented from defending her and Four. She swallowed hard and watched the woman disappear into the kitchen. Looking back at the letters scrawled on the paper, she clutched it tight, trying to imagine the street. She shoved it into her pocket and pushed through the diner door.

Tris stood in front of the side door to the building. Ironically, it was gray and above it a bulb flickered a bit. Inhaling deeply, she knocked. Her head swiveled side to side, checking the street. The door opened and Four pulled her inside, closing it fast behind her. He walked away from her and she followed.

"I'm sorry." He said going to the fridge. Four handed her a beer. Tris only looked at it in her hand. "I should have come and got you. It was probably more dangerous for you to come here." He was talking rapidly and waving his arms. She stepped toward him and set the beer down on the counter. She laid her hand softly on his forearm.

"Four." She steadied her voice, even though her heart was already pounding. He stopped and looked at her, his eyes softening. "What is going on?" He stopped moving and focused, taking a deep breath.

"It's Uriah. He was attacked last night on the way home from the party." Tris's hand flew to her mouth. "He's in the hospital."

"Who?" Tris asked. Four clenched his jaw.

"Abnegation." Tris stepped back and removed her hand from Four, feeling nausea creep into her stomach. Four reached back out for her, but her feet only took her farther away. "Zeke said it was planned."

"Planned? As in they picked Uriah out?"

"I guess." Four walked away from her and sat down on his couch. Tris sunk down beside him. "Zeke thinks it's because of me."

"Oh my God." Tris dropped her head into her hands. She knelt, leaning her elbows on her knees. "How is this happening? How do they know who Uriah is?" She asked. Her mind was reeling. Were they following her now? Or Four? She started to think about the Dauntless party. Could it be that they saw her leave with Christina? And who was they?

"We're all always together. It only takes that asshole Peter one shot to see that." She looked up at him. He shook his head. "Of course it's Peter." Four cracked his knuckles before tightening them again. This time they bore white. Her eyes traveled up the length of his forearm, and she took in the plane of his tense muscles. All she could do was breathe deeply before making her next claim.

"If it's Peter, then it's also my brother." Four's eyes widened and he jerked his head toward her.

"Tris – " She only nodded, not wanting to hear what he had to say. Her brother was really nothing like Peter. She remembered him from when they were younger, two Abnegation twins helping others. Peter was there too, but he never fit into Abnegation. He'd rather make fun of the less fortunate then help them. Now he was picking a fight with an entire tribe, one that was marked for their strength and fearlessness. If her brother was part of this, he too was picking a fight. She didn't want to think about it. She only wanted to believe Caleb would have no part of this.

"Is Uriah going to be okay?" He nodded at her. She reached over, slowly running her hand over his folded ones. They linked their hands together. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine." She squeezed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's not. You were doing the right thing." She leaned closer and brushed her lips to the side of his neck. "You were." He turned to her and kissed her forehead. Tris closed her eyes. The danger was already at their front doorstep.

"That may be true to us, but out there, it doesn't matter." She took a deep breath. "Zeke wants to take care of this." He pulled back from her "Tonight." He shook his head and held it in his other hand. She rubbed his arm with her free hand.

"When?"

"A couple of hours." He replied. He started to yawn. She looked at her watch, it was already nine o'clock.

"Can you lay down for a little bit?" He nodded. She helped him stand, feeling the weariness in him. Wrapping her arm through his, they walked to his bedroom. He flipped a light switch on the nightstand and drew back the covers.

"Are you staying?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. Tris shrugged.

"If you want me to." He nodded and gathered her to him, hugging her tightly. "I'll stay." She said. They both laid down facing each other. Four reached up and touched his fingers to her temple, brushing away a piece of her hair. They grazed down the side of her cheek.

"I just want to make the most of the time we have." He whispered. Tris could only smile.

"I'm not leaving you, Four." She answered, her hand reaching up to his. She linked them together and pulled it to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly. "I'm right here." He scooted closer to her and she fit her body to his, slipping a leg between his. His arm went tight around her and he nestled his head into her neck. She was a comfort he had not had in years, maybe even ever.

Tris rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand, still connected to hers between them. She wondered what to do and what was right. She could hear Four's breathing steady. If Abnegation had attacked Uriah because of Four, then Dauntless would certainly only create more problems by going after them. In the same vein, she understood the Dauntless. They righted their wronged. She closed her eyes, wishing the danger had not already begun to set in.

The banging on the door woke them both with a start. Four flew up first, jostling Tris. She pulled the covers closely around her as he paused and listened. There was a voice yelling for him to open the door.

"What is it?" She asked. His eyes were frantic and he tugged at his shirt, moving quickly toward the door.

"Stay here. Lock the door." He commanded before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. She got up, locking it and stood in front of it, her arms crossed tightly around her middle. She heard the front door open and the voices grow. It was Zeke.

"Where the hell were you?" He questioned. "We waited and waited!"

"I must have fallen asleep Zeke." Four responded. Tris could hear the sorry in his voice.

"Yeah well thanks for nothing." The tone was angry, accusatory and Tris only hugged her body tighter. "I told you she was trouble!" His voice grew.

"Stop!" Four replied. "Don't blame her!" He yelled back. She heard a shuffling of bodies and something fell to the floor. They were fighting. She could hear Four's strained voice tell Zeke to stop repeatedly.

In the living room, Four had Zeke up against the wall. He was holding him forcefully, his elbow across his chest, pressing into his collar bone. They were both breathing heavily.

"I told you to stop." Four said trying to calm down. He pushed against his friend again. Zeke grunted in his frustration but nodded. Four released him and backed up. "I'm sorry I didn't come with you, but it's not her fault." Zeke rolled his eyes.

"It is! You are both to blame." He said. "You let yourself be taken over by some girl, an Abnegation, and she should know better."

"Does it matter who she is?"

"Yes Four, it does!" Zeke countered. "Don't you understand?" Four ran a hand through his hair. "Now, my brother is in the hospital and so is one of theirs. We're even." Zeke smirked. Four slumped down onto his couch. "You remember something," Zeke started, approaching him. "This, we, are your family. Not her. Not Abnegation." Four could only nod. "You have to choose a side because you can't have both." Zeke looked away for a minute. "What's done is done." He said. "Now we move forward."

She only heard the front door slam shut, followed by complete silence on the other side of her door. Tris wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she leaned against the door. This was an awful reality she and Four could not compete with.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate them. So, poor Fourtris just had their kiss and now the action is already separating them. I was thinking about Romeo and Juliet when writing this chapter. If I remember correctly, that play took place over the course of four days. They met, fell in love, and then both died, as well as others. So I do plan to pick up the pace even more over the next two-four chapters. Then it'll slow down again. On another note, I'm posting so much simply because I have the time. Once I go back to work, it will be crazy to get anything done. Thanks for the reviews ahead of time! xoxo -B.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was an eternity that she waited, leaning against the door, letting silent tears roll down her cheeks. Zeke's words echoed through her. At this moment, truth was hardest for her to swallow. Tris and Four were stupid to be together, especially since things were spiraling out of control. She took a deep breath and turned her body around. Her hand lingered a moment over the door knob. How could they ever find a way through this storm?

In the living room, Four leaned back on the couch. Zeke was right. He should have never engaged in helping Tris, not the first time in the alley, nor the second on the street. He should have kept his head down, turned his eyes, and minded his own business. But he didn't. Instead he was intrigued by her over and over again. He had to take it one step further and invite her to a Dauntless party, sit with her in the diner, and even have her over his home. He followed his heart for once, instead of his mind. Every rule had been broken and yet a large part of him still didn't care. Nevertheless, following his heart did not negate Zeke's reason. Zeke was right. He only hoped that the recompense paid on behalf of Uriah's attack was enough to stop Abnegation from continuing their tirade.

He heard his bedroom door open, and Tris stood in its small opening. Her hand hung on the doorknob and her eyes watched him carefully. They were red and swollen. Four looked away. His chest ached, much like it did for his mother once or more recently for Tris.

Tris stepped quietly from the room, her arms tight around her waist. She sat on the edge of the couch next to Four, her body conformed into a small huddled shape. They were silent for a few moments before Four finally cleared his throat.

"It would probably be best if you went home." His voice was shaky, she noticed. It wavered on the last words. Tris rubbed her eyes.

"No." She was firm. Four stood and began to pace slowly in front of the couch. She inched back, out of his way, as he moved back and forth.

"Tris, this isn't safe." He paused. Tris stared at his back. "And you can be sure, whatever they did to Uriah, it was worse for them. Abnegation suffered because they went after Dauntless." He turned to face her. The ache spread.

"So your answer is to end this?" She asked. His shoulders dropped and he paused before taking a step toward her.

"I don't know. Do we continue on and risk things getting worse?" Tris looked away, biting her lip and so badly wanting not to cry again. "It's never going to end. Neither Abnegation nor Dauntless is particularly fond of sharing." He threw his arms out in frustration. "I don't know what to do. I never expected to fall in love with some girl from Abnegation, or fight for her in the street, or be standing in this moment." Tris's eyes shot up and she watched Four gesture wildly as he rambled about their circumstance. She was trying to register what he had said.

"What?" She asked. He stopped and his brow knit together, as he too tried to recount his words. She walked toward him quickly and put her hands on his chest. "You're in love with me?" She questioned. He dropped his eyes and clenched his jaw. She pushed her fingers lightly into his chest.

"Yes." He replied, looking back up at her. She began to smile. "I didn't understand it." He said with an upturn of his lips. "Then I realized what it was all along." Tris wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too." She said close to his ear. Four held her tightly to him and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. They remained like that for some time. "What are we going to do?" Tris finally asked. She pulled back from Four.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "It's not safe for us to be together, Tris." She unhooked her arms from around his neck and stepped back. Four reached out and slid his hands around her waist, pulling her back to him. "Here is what I know," He started. "Look at me." He asked softly. Tris looked up at his eyes. "I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to leave." Four took a deep breath.

"Then don't. Stay. Tonight. It's late and it's probably not safe for you to walk home anyway." Tris leaned her chin up to kiss Four softly. She pulled away slightly, looking deeper into his eyes. He kissed her again.

"I just want you." She said against his lips. Four leaned away from her, studying her face. There was want and need written all over it, and he felt the same way. He kissed her again, holding her more tightly against his body.

Later, Tris felt the chill run over her naked body. She reached to find the covers and pull them over her. Four was beside her on his stomach; she pulled the covers over him too.

"Come here." She heard his voice say. She snuggled closer to him and he turned his head to look at her. Tris smiled. She ran her hand over his back, tracing the lines of his tattoo.

"Your tattoo is beautiful." She said of the ink. Beneath its flat lines of color, she could feel the grooves of scars. She leaned up, smoothing her hand over it more. His back was covered in them. Four put touched her arm, stopping her hand.

"It serves its purpose." He said. She furrowed her brow. Four turned over to lay on his back. He put his arm underneath his head and looked up at the ceiling. "My mother was physically abused by my father. Over and over again. It was awful to watch." He paused. "There were times I thought he had killed her because it became quiet so quickly. She left him when I was very young."

"Without you?" Tris asked.

"Yup." He replied. "She left me with him. I think she thought he would never hurt me." Four shook his head. "He did. Who else did he have without her there?" He could recall every moment of his private hell with his father. It was supposed to be his home, he was supposed to be his dad, and yet, neither were either of those things.

"Four." Tris said softly as she reached out to hold his other hand.

"I left when I was nine, lived on the streets for a few months, before Zeke's mother found me. She took me in." Tris understood now why Four felt so guilty. Not only did Uriah pay a price for his actions, but this was his family.

"And your mother?" She asked.

"I see her. She takes care of me in her own way." He finally looked toward her and turned on his side. "Even though I'm Dauntless and even though I'll fight, I don't want to be like him." Tris squeezed his hand.

"You're not." She leaned close and kissed him. He pulled her toward him and she rested her body against his, her head on his chest. "I wish I could always be this close to you." She said.

"Me too."

Tris didn't get home until later that morning. She snuck into her apartment, closing the door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake up Christina. But Christina was already awake, sitting at their kitchen table, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey." Tris said.

"Where have you been?" Christina asked. She looked exhausted; her eyes were swollen and puffy, and her hair was unkempt. Tris set her bag down and took a seat. "With Four?" She nodded. Christina stood and marched toward the kitchen, pouring the rest of her coffee down the drain. Tris winced as the mug clattered in the sink. "Do you have any idea what is happening?" She asked.

"Yes." Tris said.

"Al is dead." Tris started to shake her head. "He is. He didn't make it." Christina said. "They killed him."

"And what about Uriah?" Tris asked. She stood up and faced her friend. "It was okay for him to be beaten almost into a coma?"

"So, killing someone is the answer?" Christina shouted back.

"No." Tris said firmly. "Both sides are wrong!" She felt her heart begin to beat. It thumped against her rib cage. "But Four had nothing to do with this." Christina walked to her friend.

"Listen, I liked Uriah and I like Four, but this is not good." She started to cry. "This is really bad, Tris."

"I know." Tris said running her hands through her hair. "I know. Four and I both know."

"What are you going to do?" Christina asked.

"I don't know." Tris began to cry too. "I love him." She said. Christina pulled her friend in for a hug. They held onto each other. "How am I supposed to walk away?" She sobbed.

Christina hung on for a moment more before pulling away. She wiped Tris's tears with the pads of her thumbs and looked at her. "Your brother is angry. He's been looking for you." She frowned and dropped her eyes. "I'm afraid it isn't over." Tris nodded. Of course it wasn't. Four was right; it would never be over.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the review ahead of time! xoxo -B.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris kept her hands folded together. She was trying to stay calm, but it was beginning to be more and more difficult. Caleb was pacing in front of her, wearing her carpet and likely upsetting the neighbors below them with his constant steps. Minutes before, when he stormed into the apartment, he said nothing, kept his jacket on and only grimaced at Tris. She waited.

"You've made a mess of things." He started, his voice low. He turned again to walk back in his line.

"How did I-" His hand went up to silence her and he stopped mid step. His body swiveled to face her. Tris noticed his eyes were red, his face drawn. He looked exhausted; he looked as if he had been plotting all night.

"You know better than to be involved with a Dauntless. Now my friend is dead." Tris stood up, squaring her shoulders off.

"That's isn't my fault!" She shouted back. "You engaged! You and Peter went after them!"

"No!" Caleb yelled back, stepping toward her. "You let a Dauntless assault an Abnegation for no reason! Actually, it was probably for attention." His words were venom. "You couldn't just go to the restaurant with Peter, you had to fight it. You can't be happy with just an Abnegation."

"No one is going to force me anywhere. You're my brother, where is your loyalty to me?" She questioned.

"Where is your loyalty to Abnegation?" Tris studied him for a moment. He wasn't the same. He was wrapped up in a gang war because a man had defended her. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she bit her lip to stop them. The last thing she wanted was for Caleb to see her cry.

"I get it." She paused and her hands fell to her sides. She felt the fight leave her. "Faction before blood." The words almost didn't make it out. She returned to the sofa and slumped down. Caleb watched her, his anger growing instead of softening. To him, she had only ruined a good thing by mixing with an outsider.

"We're going to finish this." He said straightening himself out, standing tall. She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Fear slid down her spine and settled somewhere in her stomach. It formed knots and nausea as she realized she knew what he meant.

"Don't worry about it." She stood and grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean, Caleb?" She asked again, tightening her fingers.

"I mean your boyfriend is through." He pulled against her, but she held onto him. "Al needs justice."

"He had nothing to do with that Caleb! He wasn't there." Caleb just smirked, shaking his head.

"How would you know?" She debated telling him anything. He was already inflamed, angry, and any remark might spark him worse. She wasn't sure anymore how far he was willing to go. First, he hands her over to a guy with the intention of sealing families and power, then he beats up a kid with no part in the entire issue, and now he's yelling at her, verbally accosting her because of a situation he and Peter created. She took a deep breath; there was no going back.

"Because I was with him all night. He never went." Caleb jerked his arm out of her grasp and his mouth formed into a tight line. His eyes narrowed and his face drew close to her.

"You slut." He whispered. Tris couldn't help herself. She reared her arm back to hit him, push him, do whatever she could to claw at him, but his hands just grabbed at her arms. She sucked in a breath at the pain and clenched her teeth.

"I'm not a slut." She bit out. "And even if I was, it's nothing compared to what you're going to do, murderer." The words cut through the air and somewhere in the apartment Christina winced. He didn't release his grasp. "Where's the real Caleb?" Tris asked. His head jerked in the other direction. "Oh, right. Peter took that too." She said with a shake of her head. Caleb released her and backed up. "Mom and Dad will never forgive you."

"That makes two of us." He said. He straightened his coat. "Stay away tonight if you know what's good for you. You wouldn't want to get caught in the crosshairs." He turned quickly, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Tris grasped at her arms, which still throbbed. She bent over, trying to catch her breath and slow her rapid heart rate.

Christina timidly walked around the corner from her bedroom. She saw Tris slowly sinking to her knees in the center of their living room. She went to her, bending on her own knees and pulling her friend into a hug. "They're going to kill him." Tris whispered between tears. She pulled away from Christina and wiped her eyes. "I have to tell him." Christina grasped Tris's shoulders.

"No. Tris it's too dangerous to go out there now. Who knows when they'll be leaving, it's already dark." Tris stood up.

"It doesn't matter, Christina." She reached for her jacket. "This is what I have to do."

Tris banged on Four's door, her palm hitting it repeatedly. She called for him over and over, hoping it wasn't too late. It was almost nine, and she had no idea when her brother and his crew were planning on leaving, she just hoped it had started already. There would be no stopping either side once they engaged in a fight. Caleb was right, it would be dangerous for her to try and stop them then.

The door swung open and Four stood there, his hand out questioning her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She pushed past him and took a deep breath.

"They're coming for you. I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't want you going anywhere." She put her hands on his chest. "Please just stay here."

"Tris." Four said covering her hands with his own. "I already know." He leaned down and kissed her temple before leaving her there. Her hands fell limply to her sides as he walked past her. It took a her a moment before she followed him. He was sitting in the kitchen putting his boots on.

"So what does that mean?" She gestured to the boots. He smiled a little bit up at her.

"I have business to take care of."

"You're going to fight?" He nodded. "They want to kill you Four!" She yelled. "Why are going?" Her voice rose. He paused and looked at her.

"Calm down." He took a deep breath. "No one is going to kill me. I can handle myself." He reached for her hand, but she stepped back. "Tris, I have to do this. I wasn't there for Zeke after Uriah was beat up. They're my family, I should have protected him. He had nothing to do with this." But Tris couldn't listen and she only backed away more. She wrapped her arms around her middle.

"You're the same." Four's eyes narrowed. "You and my brother. You're both willing to hurt someone I love." Four reached for her again, but she only stayed away.

"Tris, I'm Dauntless and I'm going. If I need to defend myself, no matter who it's from, I will."

"Well, if anything does happen, I hope you can forgive yourself because you certainly won't get any forgiveness from me. That goes for my brother too." She closed her eyes for a second hearing the words in her own head. They were a mess. Some were telling her to leave and others to kiss him once more and tell him she loved him. The first won. She turned and left, leaving Four standing in the kitchen. When she exited, Zeke was just preparing to knock. He groaned at seeing her. Tris pushed him out of her way with her shoulder and kept going.

Zeke entered the apartment seeing Four. "Don't tell me she convinced you to stay here again." Four's eyes flitted toward the door once more realizing she was probably never going to walk through it again.

"No. Let's go." He grabbed his jacket. "We need to get this over with." He headed for the door. Four realized there was only one answer tonight – him or Caleb. Whether they fought each other or not, someone would likely not make it. If Dauntless won, Four would never see Tris again.

 **A/N: I do not own The Divergent Series. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews ahead of time. xxxx -B.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tris wiped her tears as she walked, hearing only the sounds of her sniffling and her shoes hitting the pavement. It was getting colder. She wondered if soon it would snow, maybe that would end violence. The snow had a habit of keeping people indoors.

The nausea hadn't subsided. It remained lingering at the top of her stomach, and she tried holding her hand there for comfort while taking deep breaths. It wasn't working. She tried not to think about her brother and Four going to battle together, but there was no other option. Tris wondered if she could have convinced Four, maybe she didn't try hard enough, perhaps she should have stayed. It did occur to her that he was doing what it meant to be Dauntless. They were warriors, and he was one of their best. As for Abnegation, this new wave was reckless and dangerous. They didn't care who they plowed down in their wake as long as their justice was served. She wondered if they wouldn't stop until they had Four's head on a platter.

She kept moving, keeping her head down as she moved down Main Street. It was dark, and she was sure it wouldn't take long for the two groups to meet, somewhere. As she listened to her footsteps hit the asphalt, she realized they weren't the only footsteps. In fact, there were many more. Tris snapped her head up and looked long down Main Street. Under the glow of the lights, she saw them, Abnegation. They were coming in droves, a line of gray walking straight toward her. She froze. Twisting her head behind her, she searched for Dauntless. If they were there, she couldn't see them in the darkness. It crossed Tris's mind that maybe if she waited for Abnegation to come upon her she could find Caleb and petition him one more time. If he saw her here, maybe he would change his mind. She looked behind her again, and the darkness appeared to move. It was Dauntless and they were headed straight for Abnegation and for her. Her legs didn't move, they remained frozen on the cement. The two groups closed in on her.

Tris felt arms clutch her shoulders and twist her around.

"What are doing out here? Are you crazy?" Tris looked into the wide eyes of the waitress who shook her with every word. "Get in the diner, let's go." She pulled on Tris. Tris hesitated for a moment, looking back at Dauntless, but got moving as the woman tugged at her arm.

Once inside the diner, she pushed Tris toward a booth. "You must have lost your mind." The woman said taking a minute to look back outside.

"You don't think they're going to fight right there?" Tris asked gesturing toward the window.

"Sure they are." She shook her head. "Stupid is as stupid does." She muttered. "What are they fighting for?" She asked. Tris dropped her head. "Of course." The woman acknowledged understanding that Tris had something to do with it. "It's always over a girl." The woman shook her head more and gestured to the booth with a wide view of the street. "Sit. I'll bring coffee. There's no need to leave till it's over."

"You're not going to call the police?" Tris asked. The woman stopped.

"No, not unless it becomes bad." She looked at the window. "Hopefully, they'll fight and go home. The police will just delay the inevitable."

"But what if – "

"He's not going to get hurt, if that's what you're thinking." The woman took the words right out of Tris's mouth. "Trust me, he's the most advanced fighter they have." She turned to go get the coffee and Tris watched her, wondering how they knew so much of each other. She stopped herself from asking and instead turned to look back out the window. The two groups were approaching each other and a small divide kept them apart.

Tris could see that some of them were yelling at each other, one spit, another lunged, but no one had cross the imaginary line between them. She looked for Caleb; she thought he'd be at the front, but he wasn't. Then she looked for Four, he wasn't at the front either. Something switched, and one of the Dauntless dove for an Abnegation, grabbing at his throat. Suddenly, the separate crowds became one large sea. In the dark, it was hard to distinguish the Dauntless from Abnegation – gray and black were often mistaken for the other. She watched, her back tense, shoulders drawn up, her eyes constantly searching for Four and Caleb. A part of her hoped she didn't see them because they weren't there, but the other part of her knew that couldn't be true.

Tris spotted movement off to the side and saw their two forms facing off. Four was taller than Caleb and he stood, shoulders square, his fists clenched at his sides. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

In the street, Caleb and Four confronted each other. Four knew who he was; he bore resemblance to Tris, plus he had already done his research. It was hard to not just throw a punch, but he could only hear Tris's words continuing to play in his mind. On the walk there he had decided it may not be worth it this time to fight, at least not her brother.

"It's you." Caleb sneered. He distributed his weight onto one hip surveying Four with disgust. "The guy who takes what doesn't belong to him." Four remained silent. "Nothing to say? Not about my sister? Not about breeching faction rules?" Caleb stepped, his face dangerously close to Four.

"I'm not going to fight you." Four replied firmly. Caleb only smirked and backed up.

"Afraid?" He asked.

"No." Four smiled a bit seeing that his own coolness was getting to Caleb. "I decided it isn't worth it. I love your sister." He paused seeing Caleb narrow his eyes. "I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her and neither should you." Caleb opened his mouth to speak and then clamped it shut.

Tris watched from inside the diner wishing she could hear what they were saying. She sat on her knees peering out the window. Caleb was so close to Four, and she half expected Four to pummel him, but he didn't. She saw Caleb raise his fist and hit Four square in the jaw. Four moved slightly before looking back at Caleb. She held her breath.

Outside, Four held onto his jaw and stared at Caleb. He moved his jaw around, making sure it wasn't dislocated or broken. It ached. "I'm not going to fight you, man." Four repeated. "Keep swinging, do whatever you got to do to make it right, but I'm not going to fight you."

"Noble." Caleb said before delivering another swift punch to Four's stomach. He curled over for a moment, clutching at his stomach before groaning and righting himself back upright again. "You're an idiot. This is war." Caleb said.

"No, it's not. You're fighting me over a boundary that was crossed. You're going to lose your sister in the process."

"So be it. She broke her loyalty once already." Caleb responded.

Tris dug her nails into her palms as she watched the two resume their talking from inside. She couldn't believe that her brother had hit Four twice, and yet, Four had not reacted. Whatever they were saying, Caleb unfurled his fists. She wondered if he'd strike Four again. It was incredible that Four was willing to not fight, for her; he had listened to her. From behind Four she saw movement. Peter was sneaking up. Tris saw the glint of the knife in his hand reflect off the moonlight.

"Shit." She whispered. "Shit." She said again pushing herself up. She scrambled out of the booth, keeping her eyes on the windows. Peter reared his hand up and plunged the knife into Four's side. "FOUR!" She yelled. "Four!" She raced toward the door, and Peter stuck the knife again.

The waitress turned when she heard Tris yell and froze for a moment, watching Four be attacked. She reached for the phone, dialing the police.

Tris jumped down the steps of the diner pushing through the crowds. Someone gripped her arm, but she swung, knocking them back. When she got to Four, Peter was already running in the opposite direction and her brother was unmoving in his spot. Tris kneeled beside Four who was clutching his side. His eyes were closed as he winced.

"Four? Four?" She said. Her hands moved over his face. "Look at me, open your eyes, Four." He did and he smiled lightly when he registered that it was her. Her hands moved to the wound and she felt the blood already pulsating out. "Shit." She whispered. Tris stripped out of her sweatshirt and pushed it to his side. "Here, I need to hold it." He nodded. She noticed that he already was beginning to pale. "You're okay." She smiled at him. One of his hands came up to brush the side of her face.

"Where did you come from?" He asked quietly. He tried to take a deep breath, but he winced.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here." She leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I love you." He nodded. Somewhere far away she heard sirens, and she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing they would get him to a hospital. "Help is coming." She said. Tris could already feel the blood beginning to soak through her sweatshirt, but she kept pressure.

"Tris, we have to go." It was Caleb behind her.

"Get away from me!" She shouted. Caleb tried to grab at her arm, but she shook him off. "I'm not going anywhere with you. This is your fault." She spat. "Leave me alone!" He slowly shook his head but backed off. She didn't wait to watch him disappear in the darkness.

Zeke was upon her and Four next; his hands pressed over top of hers. Tris looked at him, feeling the tears well up, but he just motioned for her to keep it together. "You do need to go." Zeke said quietly.

"Here." The waitress was beside them too, kneeling next to Four. "More towels. The police are coming and so is the ambulance. They'll take him to the hospital." Tris looked over Four who seemed to be wavering, his eyes slowly opening and closing, his breath becoming shallow. "You need to go." She said.

"No, I'm not leaving him." Tris responded. Zeke put his hand gently on Tris's shoulder.

"We need to get out of here. We can't be here when they come." He said. Tris looked around them, everyone had scattered. The street was quiet.

"I'll stay, he'll be alright." The woman said. "Get her home, Zeke." She ordered. Tris looked at both of them bewildered at their insistence. "Go." Zeke removed Tris's hand's from Four's side so the waitress could place her own there. He pulled Tris up gently.

"Let's go." He said. She faltered for a moment looking at Four one more time. Now the tears were coming. "Come on." He slid his arm around her waist pulling her with him down the street into the darkness.

When they reached her apartment, Tris struggled to insert her key into the lock. Her hand shook gripping the key. She felt Zeke press his hand to her shoulder, and the pressure gave her the stability for a second to push the key into its hole. The door opened, and Christina rushed toward them from the dimly lit apartment.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Christina went to hug Tris, but stopped when she saw the blood. It was smeared throughout the long sleeve t-shirt Tris had on, blotting her stomach. "Are you hurt?" She searched Tris's eyes and backed up as Zeke gently nudged Tris forward. He shut the door.

"She's okay." He said. "It was Four." Christina looked down at Tris's hands, also covered in now dried blood. She looked back at Zeke. "He'll be okay." She nodded. "Make sure she gets a shower and keep as many lights off as possible, the police will be around. I have to get home." He paused, before turning to Tris, his hand softly grasping her wrist. "Tris," She looked up slowly, still in shock. "You need to get cleaned up and get some sleep. I'll let you know as so as I hear anything, okay." Tris barely nodded. He let her go and slipped out the door.

"Come on." Christina said gently guiding Tris toward the bathroom. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Christina waited outside the open bathroom door. She drew her knees close to her chest as she sat on the floor. She wanted to make sure Tris was okay while she showered. It had been a slow process helping her undress and pushing her toward the warm water. Now outside the bathroom, Christina could hear Tris sobbing. She toyed with the idea of getting up to help her friend, and instead waited giving her friend a chance to feel her sadness.

Across town, the heart rate monitor beeped slow and steady. The woman leaned her head back in the chair beside Four. The doctors had told her the stabbing had missed all major organs and arteries. They had stopped the bleeding and cleaned up the wound; he would be fine. Her anxiety didn't calm though, instead it mounted. While the children may no longer be playing, she knew for sure the adults would be out. Her son's father, Marcus, would hear of this and she could only imagine the repercussions that Four would feel.

 **A/N: I do not own The Divergent Series. Thanks for the recent reviews and also please feel free to leave more! How about that new trailer? It's getting closer and closer to Allegiant! xoxox -B.**


	11. Chapter 11

Being perfectly honest, sitting across the table from two leaders of your faction was daunting, even if one was your father. But Tris sat up straight and folded her hands in front of her. She knew this time would come, when she'd have to give her account of last night's events. It felt like a stereotypical interrogation, except there was no singular hanging bulb, metal table, or dim room. Instead it was her parents' kitchen – bright and airy. There was even a vase of flowers pushed off toward the side. Still, looking into the eyes of Marcus Eaton and more importantly, her own father was enough to make her heart pound in her chest.

It was late afternoon when her mother came to the apartment and dragged her out of bed. Tris had wanted to stay curled up under her covers, her cheeks sticky from endless salty tears. It was easier. Even before her mother, Caleb had come over. She could hear him through the wall, begging Christina to let him see Tris. When Christina asked, Tris gave her a cold no. There was no room for traitors in her heart. In that fog of disbelief, of seeing over and over Four on the ground and his blood all over her hands, she only could squeeze her eyes tight and pretend it had never happened. Tris wanted sleep, but that was nonexistent. She wasn't lucky enough to be able to forget after last night.

Now she was going to have to tell her story. Two emotions fought within her, fear and apathy. It was certainly terrifying to finally have arrived at judgement day. Her father and Marcus were surely aware of her relationship with Four; she didn't doubt that Caleb would have spilled the information as quick as dropping a hot pan. She could almost bet that his defense was that he was trying to protect her. However, when she pushed that aside, she didn't care. She didn't care that she broke the rules to be with Four. Rule number one, loyalty, what loyalty had Abnegation ever given her? Her brother and friends, except Christina, had betrayed her. Rule number two, proximity. So what if she had spent nights with Four? Was there a rule about maintaining Abnegation purity? No mixed blood? No. Although it was certainly implied. If there was anything she'd be judged for today, it would be that.

Andrew Prior did his best to look stern in front of his only daughter. However, it was difficult. Beatrice had always been his pride and joy; they shared a special connection. He didn't like that he was having to question her, nor the information Caleb had shared with him regarding a young Dauntless man.

"Beatrice," He started, looking straight into her eyes. "Marcus and I need to question you about last night. We've already spoken with Caleb and some others – "

"Peter?" She asked. Andrew looked down at his notepad for a second, but didn't miss the coldness of her tone.

"No, we haven't been able to get a hold of Peter as of yet." Tris rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter though Beatrice, we will." He paused. It didn't reassure her. "We ask that you be candid with your responses." She nodded. "We are aware you witnessed the events last night. Please tell us why you were there." Her father asked

"I was leaving a friend's who I was helping with some work." Lie, she thought. Her eyes flitted over to Marcus, his own eyes squinted. He didn't believe her. "I was coming home and stopped near the diner because I saw a crowd of Abnegation coming toward me. When I looked around, I saw Dauntless coming as well."

"And you didn't run to Abnegation?" She shook her head.

"No. I was afraid."

"Why?" Marcus asked, cutting in. Tris looked down at her hands.

"Because. Two very large crowds of men were coming toward me."

"Abnegation would have protected you." Marcus stated. Tris raised her eyes to look at him. "Or do you not believe that?" Tris's mouth formed into a tight light. Her father cleared his throat.

"What happened next?"

"A woman pulled me into the diner. The waitress. She said I should stay there until they were finished fighting." Her father urged her on. "I saw Caleb and another guy. They were talking to each other. He was Dauntless."

"We believe this to be Four?" Her father asked. She nodded slowly and wondered if she gave herself away.

"Caleb seemed angry, he spit at him, and then hit him, twice. Four didn't hit him back."

"Of course not." Marcus sneered. She almost didn't hear it, but when it registered, Tris's head flipped toward him.

"What?" She asked. Her palms flattened on the table. "You don't even know him! How dare you judge him!" Her voice rose. Her heart rate quickened. Heat climbed up her neck.

"Young lady," Marcus began, his voice dark and low. "I know him better than you may think."

"How is that?" She questioned. Marcus smirked.

"He's my son and he's just as much of a coward now as he was when he was a child." Tris's fingers clenched into fists and she pushed herself up out of her chair.

"You're his father? You're the man who beat him?" Marcus's eyes widened. "I've seen his scars, I've felt them. They're from you!" She accused.

"Beatrice!" Her father yelled. She looked at him and quickly sat down. "That is enough." He said sternly. "You are not here to accuse Marcus of anything." She began to protest, but he silenced her. Tris looked at Marcus, who only continued to smirk. "We're returning to the questions. Finish telling us what happened." Tris took a deep breath and continued, but only out of respect for her father. She no longer respected Abnegation, nor Marcus Eaton.

"After he hit him a second time, I saw the knife. Peter was holding it. He stabbed Four." She closed her eyes. She could see it happening over and over, but chose not to detail it to her father. "I ran out of the diner and stayed with Four until right before the ambulance came." Her father wrote it down. There was silence for a moment, and Tris believed it to be over. She felt her heart rate slow, and the trembling stop as the adrenaline reduced.

Marcus looked at her again. "Were you in a relationship with Four?" He asked. Tris picked her head back up. "We have witness statements that say you were." She still didn't answer. "Answer Beatrice." Marcus commanded.

"Yes." Tris looked to her father. Disappointment crossed his face and he dropped his eyes, refusing to look at her. Two of his children were involved in a great Abnegation scandal. It wouldn't bode well with the community. "You have to understand," She began. "I didn't go out looking for a Dauntless to date. I was content here." She paused. "But Four helped me twice. He stood up for me once against his own tribe and another against mine. Both times I was in a difficult position. He didn't care that I was Abnegation." She saw her father's face soften. "Doing what is right isn't defined by our boundaries." She looked to Marcus. "That's why he isn't a coward." Her voice found some strength. "He is one the best Dauntless warriors they have, and he chose to not fight Caleb because he knew it would hurt me." She waited for them to answer, acknowledge his bravery, anything, but they didn't. Her father only looked over his notes quickly.

"That's all the questions we have. Go wait with your mother while we discuss a course of punishment." Tris nodded, standing up and leaving the kitchen. Surely, they would take into account Four's attitude and his protection of her. But then, what could she actually be sure of anymore? Nothing.

Across town, Four feebly sat up. The leaders of Dauntless were standing in front of his bed. His back and side still hurt like a mother, and he winced as he adjusted his body. They asked the right questions, how was he feeling and so on. Now he braced himself for the real questions: the inquisition.

"I'm sure you understand why we're here, Four." Tori began. He nodded, glad the small talk was aside.

"Abnegation and Dauntless fight frequently," Max started. "In alleyways and side streets. They don't usually fight on the main thoroughfare, and there isn't usually weapons." He paused. "We have some information already, but we'd like to hear your account of the story."

"There was going to be a fight." Four said. "I went to support my fellow Dauntless." It was true.

"How is it then that you got stabbed?" Tori asked. "That's a very personal attack." Four shrugged. "Four, we have intel already. We know about the girl." Four looked away from them. He didn't want Tris's name to be mentioned; he'd do anything to prevent her from getting into trouble. Tori pulled out a notepad and flipped through some pages. "Tris is it?" She asked. She stepped forward. "We spoke to Abnegation this morning in our meeting with the city council. Tris is actually Beatrice Prior." She paused. "Do you know who that is?" Four shook his head. "Beatrice is Andrew Prior's daughter. He is the leader of Abnegation." Tori said simply.

"How ironic that the children of two Abnegation leaders have found each other and caused such a mess?" Max questioned. Four looked down at his hands. He remembered Andrew. He was always kind. It crossed his mind that he probably had known Tris or at least played with her at one point. Their families did spend time together. Max was right, it was certainly ironic, but also sweet and that brought a smile to his face. "The town wants to disband both Abnegation and Dauntless, and we cannot allow that to happen." Four looked back up. "So, we promised to discipline you appropriately."

"What is my punishment?" Four asked.

"You are no longer allowed to contact Beatrice Prior. If you see her, turn the other way. Stay away from other Abnegation members, unless provoked, then do as you are taught. Finally, this is your family." She gestured to herself and Max. "You would do best to stick with them from now on." Four nodded, even though it was a lie. He wasn't going to stop contacting Tris. He'd die before stopping himself from seeing her again. Tori and Max left, and Four had a few minutes to himself before his mother would be back. His punishment wasn't that bad, but now he worried for Tris. She was going to have to deal with her own father and his as well, and Marcus was not forgiving.

Andrew sat down in his armchair. Tris and her mother were on the couch in front of him. He folded his hands and leaned forward. "Marcus left. We decided it would be best for me to let you know what we've decided." Tris felt her stomach churn. "First, we think it would be good for you to stay with us for a while." He gestured to her mother. Tris's mouth dropped open. "Beatrice, people are going to be made aware very quickly that you're involved. It won't do me any good to let you have free reign when you've made such a bad choice."

"Dad, that isn't fair."

"I disagree. Apparently, you've forgotten what we stand for and being under our watch, maybe we can remind you." Tris started to shake her head, but Andrew held his hand up. "And, we're going to take you out of college for a while – at least the rest of this semester. Clearly, that was too much freedom."

"Absolutely not." Tris said standing up. "You're going to take away my education too? What about the people I tutor, or my classes, or hard work?"

"Beatrice, you don't understand the gravity of your choices. The town wants to disband our groups. They want an end to these factions – two groups who have been solid for hundreds of years. You are helping to destroy that."

"No, you're wrong. Peter and Caleb are destroying it." She countered.

"Beatrice, you broke the cardinal rule."

"So finding someone who loves me isn't what you've wanted for me all these years?" Andrew sighed. Tris glanced at her mother.

"We don't want you to be with someone outside our group." Her mother offered.

"That's really stupid. Love is conditional?"

"Beatrice please." Her mother began. "Your father is the leader. He has to set an example and so do you. You know these rules. Don't make this so difficult."

"It sounds like you care more about Abnegation than me." She spit out.

"No. But we do have responsibilities." Andrew replied. "You can never see him again." Andrew said calmly, his tone changing. Tris slumped back onto the couch. She dropped her head into her hands. "If you do these things, then in a few months, it'll be over, and you can return to your apartment and school."

"I cannot believe you're taking it all away from me." Tears began to fall. "Especially him. I get it, I really do, but I didn't go out looking for him. Neither of us. But now you're ripping it away from us." She cried. "It isn't fair."

"Whether you're right or wrong doesn't really matter Beatrice. It's what we have to do now." Her father said simply. She wiped her eyes and stared across the room at him. He looked weary and overwhelmed. He may not be trying to hurt her, but she was hurting. There was no way she'd go on without Four, not now or ever.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. Thanks ahead of time for the reviews and the reviews from my last update too! xoxo B.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Another one." Natalie dropped the sealed envelope onto Andrew's desk. He looked down at the scribbly handwriting, which addressed the letter to his daughter, Beatrice Prior. In the top left corner, the number four was written with no return address. Natalie settled herself into a chair in front of her husband and sighed.

"I don't understand his reasoning." Andrew said.

"He loves her." Natalie replied. "But I figured he would stop when he realized the consequences could be boundless." Andrew nodded. "How many letters are we at? Fifteen? It's been a month."

"He clearly doesn't get it."

"Are you going to tell Marcus?" She asked.

"No." Andrew shook his head. "There's no reason to alert him, especially if he was cruel to him when he was young. I wouldn't want to encourage his ire. How is Beatrice today?" Natalie bobbed her hand from side to side.

"She's barely eating as usual, refused to answer my questions." Natalie crossed her arms. "I hate this Andrew."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. I need to see change of heart in her before I can let her return to her independent life. My hands are tied."

"And what do we do about Tobias?" Natalie asked.

"Maybe it's time you went to see Evelyn." She began to nod.

* * *

Evelyn open to the door to find her ex-husband's dominant figure filling the frame. She groaned and began to shut the door, but he put his palm up, stopping her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To check on Tobias." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "May I come in?"

"No." She said. "Let me see if he wants to speak to you." She had no intention of allowing Marcus in. Evelyn walked away from the door slightly, and waited an appropriate amount of time. She wasn't going to ask Tobias if he wanted to see his father. He was in recovery, and even though he was healing well, the presence of Marcus would only aggravate him. She turned and went back to the door. "He doesn't want to see you." She said to Marcus with a smirk. Marcus took her response in stride and stepped closer.

"I only came to make sure he was following the rules and healing."

"Why is he any concern of yours?" She asked. "He left your faction."

"I can ask that same question to you – he isn't a neutral either."

"He's my son." She responded tightly.

"Who you left."

"Who you abused." Evelyn's voice rose, but Marcus remained eerily calm. He chuckled at her last statement.

"Tell him to stay in line. He should not be communicating with Beatrice Prior, now or in the future." Marcus paused. "You should also stay in line, which is out of the business of Dauntless and Abnegation affairs." He turned away. "Have a nice day, Evelyn." He said walking back down the drive. Evelyn shut the door and leaned against it. Her eyes wandered to the small table by the door. A letter rested on it, addressed to Beatrice Prior. She wondered if Marcus knew, or if he was just delivering his warning. She sighed, picking up the letter as she headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

At the end of her shift, Evelyn wiped down the counter top. She heard the bell jingle above the door and looked up. Her eyes automatically rolled at the sight of Natalie Prior.

"Well, that's two Abnegation members in one day." She commented under her breath. Natalie smiled as she approached the counter. "Take a seat," Evelyn said pointing to a booth. "I'll be right over."

Natalie took care, taking off her coat and pulling out Tobias's letters. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for Evelyn to join her. She observed Evelyn from the side. She had aged and changed her hair. Natalie remembered a youthful brunette, bursting with energy. A woman who was a help to the community, often organizing Abnegation events. However, she also remembered Evelyn before she left. She had changed, and while Natalie was never given a clear confirmation, she had suspected Marcus was part of Evelyn's split from Abnegation.

Evelyn slid into the booth and crossed her arms. "Strange to see you here." She remarked. Natalie nodded. "I assume this isn't a social call and rather has to do with our children."

"Yes." Natalie responded. She leaned forward. "It has to do with these." She lifted the letters onto the table. Evelyn surveyed the stack, reaching out to see the writing on the top. "They're from your son."

"Did the number in the top corner tip you off or did you open them." Evelyn asked pointedly. Natalie took a deep breath.

"I only opened the first one. I didn't know he was called Four." She paused, looking at the letters. "I didn't open the rest, nor did I give them to Beatrice. Andrew and I don't want her to be any more upset than she already is."

"Isn't that your fault though?" Evelyn asked. Natalie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat straight up.

"Evelyn, don't pretend that you're unaware of the rules. You lived this life, too. It isn't safe for either of them." Evelyn took a minute before nodding in agreement. "And Beatrice is wasting away." Natalie added. "She barely eats, sleeps all the time, refuses to socialize. What am I supposed to do as her mother? My hands are tied." She argued.

"I know. I have only ever discouraged the relationship, to both of our children. They were foolish." She said. "But he's my son, and how is it that either of us can deny our children their happiness?" Natalie shook her head. She agreed with Evelyn. It was breaking her heart to see Beatrice in so much pain.

"How is he?" Natalie asked genuinely of Tobias.

"Healing. It's taking time. He wishes he could be back to normal." She paused. "As soon as he's ready, he'll be back in Dauntless." Her fingers tapped the table. "You're right. They can't be together, not if he's Dauntless and she's Abnegation." She looked at the letters and pushed them back toward Natalie. "I'm not taking these back to him. It'll destroy him." She waited for Natalie to agree or disagree. She waited for some reaction, but Natalie was silent for a while, staring at the letters between them.

"Evelyn, I need you to ask Tobias to do something." Evelyn's lip formed a tight line and she crossed her arms, the momentary understanding between the two fading away. "I need Tobias to write a letter ending the relationship." Evelyn began to protest, but Natalie cut her off. "Even if he says it's temporary, not permanent. I just need Beatrice to return to some normalcy; she cannot go on this way."

"How do you propose I convince my son to do that?" Natalie shrugged.

"I don't know, Evelyn." She pulled the letters toward her, looking at the penned name of her daughter. "We both need to protect our children, and allowing them to be together, would go against that. That's something we can agree on." She rose, pulling her coat over her shoulders. "I'll come back tomorrow for the letter. If he can't do it, I understand." She picked the letters up and slipped them into her bag.

"Natalie," Evelyn said, stopping Natalie before she left. "My son is the only good thing that came out of Marcus and I. He is good." She assured. Natalie leaned down and gently touched Evelyn's hand.

"Perhaps in a different world they could be together." She smiled. "Take care." She turned and left the diner. Evelyn watched after her, wringing her hands, thinking of how she would tell Tobias.

 **A/N: I do not own The Divergent Series. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to post again and that this is so short. xoxo -B.**


	13. Chapter 13

Tobias slammed the cabinet drawer and returned to his seat at the kitchen table. "I don't understand why you're making me do this." He said angrily. Evelyn wiped her hands off with a dish towel and frowned. She had asked Tobias to write the letter to Tris, and it had caused an argument. Tobias's temper flared and she worried he would strain himself, hurting his wounds. "This won't solve anything, and I'll only be lying to her." He kept the pen clenched in his hand as he glared at his mother.

"Listen," Evelyn went to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Someday, when the craziness has quieted, you two can make decisions to be together."

"Why do I feel like you're just saying that?" He questioned.

"Tobias, please." Evelyn groaned. "When will you realize you can't be with her?" She was frustrated and threw the towel down on the counter. "The two of you are irresponsible!" Evelyn said. "And now, you're facing the consequences, and you hate it."

"No one should be locked up in their parents' home." He shot back. Evelyn had told him what Natalie said; she delivered the punishment Tris was given.

"They haven't locked her up, they've simply taken away her freedom without a chaperon. Still that isn't your problem. You have to get well." She softened. "Return to Dauntless, carry out your life there." Tobias tossed the pen on the table.

"No. Maybe I'll become Neutral, like you. Then Tris can too and we'll be fine." Evelyn slipped into the chair next to her son and laid her hand on his arm.

"Tobias, that can't happen. You'll be destitute."

"So?" He shrugged. "What does it matter as long as I have her?"

"No, that isn't the life you need to lead. You two will be at each other's throats, trying to find your way, it'll destroy both of you."

"I'm supposed to give up then?" She shook her head and squeezed his arm.

"No, just hold off. Tell her you two need some space, that it isn't good for you to think of each other now. Tell her it's temporary." Evelyn said the words with split emotion. She agreed with Natalie on some level, knowing the dangers would only continue if they stayed together. On the other hand, she could see the heartbreak written all over her son's face. Just like Tris, he may never recover from this moment. She knew nothing of true love; it was never what she had with Marcus. That was a marriage of convenience for both of them, and now witnessing it on her son, she felt both jealousy and joy. She wasn't sure that true love was a real concept. Like Natalie, she wanted to protect her son. "Look, if you must think of her, then think of her well-being. Like you, she's struggling. She's not eating, barely sleeping – think of her." Evelyn tried a different approach. "The letter will help her pull it together, heal in the way she needs to. When you're both out of this, then you can find a way to be together."

In the end, Tobias agreed to write the letter, giving in quietly, and staying at the table to pen it in front of his mother. He even let her read it before sealing it and handing it over to her. She put it into her purse, prepared to turn it over to Natalie the next day. She watched her son trudge off to his room, wondering if she should have fought more for happiness instead of heartbreak.

On the other side of town, Natalie clenched the new letter in her hand as she knocked on Tris's door. Tris told her to go away, but Natalie pushed through anyway. She took a deep breath as she stared at her daughter's back on the bed. "I have something for you." She started.

"I don't care." Tris responded, not showing the slightest movement in her body.

"It's a letter," Natalie stepped further into the room. "From Tobias, I believe." She saw Tris's body raise with a deep breath, and her daughter turned over slowly. Tris viewed her mother for a moment, before pulling back the covers. Natalie scanned her daughter, thinner than usual, dark circles rimming her eyes, her hair distraught. Tris sat on the edge of the bed, her hands gripped to the mattress.

"How do you know?" Tris asked. Natalie took a deep breath.

"The number four in the corner. I assume it's from him." She lied. She held the letter out to her daughter, and Tris hesitated. "Here." Natalie assured. Tris stood and gently took the envelop, looking over the writing. She smoothed her fingertips across the top, feeling the indentation made from the pen. "I'll leave you alone to read it." Natalie said, turning away and closing the door behind her. She rested outside her daughter's room a moment, still wondering if she had done the right thing.

Tris felt her own hands tremble as she slowly opened the envelop. She unfolded the simple notebook paper and immediately gasped. It was from Four. She read it quickly and her eyes brimmed with tears. The letter was littered with "I'm sorry" and "We'll see each other again someday." Yet, he kept repeating that he loved her. The tears were angry. She was furious at her parents for putting her in this situation. They were the root of this letter, she knew it. But Tobias couldn't escape her fury either. It angered her that he would write such a letter. She threw open her door and rushed down the stairs, finding her parents in the kitchen.

"These are lies!" She shouted holding up the letter. "He'd never write this!"

"Beatrice – " Natalie began, holding her hand out.

"No!" Tris shrunk back. "I don't want to hear it anymore." She swiped at her tears, fat and hot on her cheeks. "This is all your fault!" She yelled, pointing to both of them. "I'll never forgive you!" She rushed from the room, bounded up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. In her room, the devastation overtook her. She crumbled to the floor holding the letter close to her heart, her tears falling fast.

It was some time later that Christina showed up – probably for moral support, probably because her parents felt guilty for delivering the letter. Tris must have read it a dozen times, searching for clues that he was lying. But she always came to the same result – he did want to break up with her. He wanted to end it.

"It's probably fake." Christina said looking over the letter. Tris shook her head.

"That's his handwriting."

"Maybe he was forced?" She shrugged.

"No, there would be a clue. I've looked and looked." Tris paced the room. "I told my parents it was a lie, but now I can't even convince myself. He's given up." She reached up to wipe away a tear.

"You know," Christina started. "Maybe he has a point." Tris rolled her eyes. "No, listen. Maybe if the two of you cool it down a bit, your parents and Dauntless will back off. Then you can see each other."

"And what? Get caught again?" Tris shook her head. "It's the end, Christina."

"Well then there's only two options here." Christina said. "One, you stay here in Abnegation for the rest of your life, unhappy, always pining away for the guy you lost. Or two, you leave. Go Neutral." Tris's eyes widened. "Not right now, of course. Later, when you've been allowed to go back to school. Save some money, and defect from Abnegation." Christina took a deep breath. "I don't see what other option you have." Tris was quiet. She looked out the window of her bedroom, surveying the gray homes around her. They had been all she had ever known for so long. Could she leave?

"And Four?" Tris asked turning to her friend.

"If he loves you, he'll do what he needs to be with you." Tris took a deep breath and turned back to the window.

"I guess that's the plan then. Leave Abnegation, first chance I get." She smiled a bit, hoping it would work out in the end.

 **A/N: Thanks for the previous reviews! I love hearing your comments. Sorry this was another sad chapter, but don't worry, it'll pick up soon. xoxo -B.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Self-preservation." Zeke said. Four watched him push out with his arms on the machine. They retracted. "Survival." Zeke added. Four only shook his head. He looked at his own feet and pushed away from the machine, feeling the burn run through his quads. The doctor had only released him to work out a couple of weeks ago. It felt good to be back at it. The tension he had stored for the past few months had worn him down and being at the gym gave him new life.

"So staying in Dauntless is a matter of survival?" Four asked. The weights clicked together as he rested. Zeke nodded. Four only continued to shake his head. "How so?" They were debating his next move. Four was considered going Neutral ever since writing the letter to Tris. Now Zeke was trying to convince him to stay.

"Protection." Zeke said. He shrugged a shoulder as he rested back against the machine.

"I don't need Dauntless to protect me, you of all people should know that." Four chuckled.

"Look man, you don't know what she's doing. Even if you leave here, you may never see her again, let alone be with her. Tris is a great girl, but is she worth leaving everything you have worked for?"

"It's worth the risk." Four responded.

"See that's where I think you're wrong." Zeke shifted forward on the seat. "In Dauntless you have a job, a home, and the leverage to move up." Four's face crinkled in disagreement. "Even with the fight and the rumors, people still think you're a great member. Tori still considers you for leadership."

"I don't believe that." Four said.

"No, she does. That's what I heard from Lauren." He spoke of their close friend who worked with their leader Tori. "Tori respects your need to be honorable. Max doesn't, but Tori does, and she has a greater influence than him." Zeke took a moment. "Lauren said they want you for leadership someday. Even if that means you do training and mentor-ship for now. It's an opportunity worth waiting for."

"Maybe for you, Zeke." Zeke groaned.

"Four I'm really trying to be supportive here." He stood. "But this is hard. Your relationship with Tris screwed everything up. My brother was put into the hospital. We killed someone and you got stabbed. I mean come on, wake up!" He said. "Let her go!" Four saw Zeke's frustration, yet it did little change his mind. He did not feel guilty for loving Tris. As far as he was concerned, their meeting set off a chain of events brought about by two young men who had a taste for power. He hurt knowing that Zeke did not support him now, especially since Zeke was like his brother. The Pedrads had accepted him and cared for him when he didn't have a family of his own. Still, that didn't stop how he felt about Tris.

"Zeke, you love Shauna right?" Zeke nodded. "You'd do anything to be with her."

"Sure man." Zeke said. A smirk developed on his lips. "But she's not Abnegation."

"I know." Four said. "But when does love care what title we have or boundary separates us?" Zeke scoffed. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Four conceded.

"Then don't."

"I don't intend to. I know what I have to do to end it." Four said before grabbing his stuff and leaving the locker room.

* * *

It had been a few months since Tris decided to leave Abnegation. The semester had ended, even though she wasn't able to finish it, summer had arrived, and she was still residing in her childhood bedroom. After her conversation with Christina, she worked on pulling herself together in an attempt to convince her parents that she was over Four. She began taking better care of herself, dutifully attended family meals, and even spoke to her parents even though it still left a bitter taste in her mouth. With her change in attitude, after a while they decided to let her get a job. She started working at her father's office, understanding that the purpose was to keep an eye on her – they were always watchful chaperons. She wondered if they had planned to allow her back in her apartment or to school. It didn't matter though, Tris had been saving every penny of every paycheck. She'd cash them and hide the bills in a box at the bottom of her dresser. School would be starting soon, and although her parents had tossed the idea around, what they didn't know was that she had already been readmitted.

"This is very good, Natalie." Tris's father commented as he ate his dinner. Caleb agreed. Tris remained silent. She had words to say which weighed heavy on her heart.

"Thank you." Natalie replied. Tris's family continued to chat about their day. She stayed silent. She listened to her brother as he spoke, still feeling a tightness in her chest. She hadn't been able to forgive him. Although she had worked hard to let her parents back in, Caleb was not part of that. She had decided she could never be close to her brother again. "You're very quiet, Beatrice." Her mother said. She looked up from her plate and eyed her family members watching her.

"Well actually, I have some news to share."

"Really?" Andrew questioned. He glanced over at his wife.

"Yes." Tris set her silverware down and took a deep breath. "I am planning on leaving Abnegation." She heard Caleb choke on his food nearby. Her mother stopped chewing, and she was sure her father was seconds from dropping his knife.

"For Tobias?" Andrew asked.

"No." She replied. "I haven't had any contact with him." She wasn't lying. They hadn't spoken to each other since the night he was attacked which seemed both like a century ago and yesterday.

"Where will you go?" Natalie asked. Tris read the concern all over her mother's face. She wanted for it to stir something in her like it did once, but she no longer felt anything.

"I have an apartment all set up. I'm going back to school, and I got a job on campus. So you don't need to worry about me."

"Beatrice, what is it about Abnegation that makes you so quick to leave?" her father asked. "Your mother and I are willing to look at letting you return to school in the fall and even," he looked over at Natalie, "returning to your apartment with Christina."

"Dad, I don't belong here." She responded. "And I can't follow a system that doesn't have any integrity."

"Beatrice – " Her father started to defend himself.

"Dad, Marcus abused his son. He abused his wife. How is that an example to follow? You were trying to protect me, but for the sake of the group, not my own." She began to shake her head. "I don't believe in these principles anymore." Her parents were silent. Tris's eyes flitted to Caleb. He was watching their father carefully. "I'm sorry if I hurt you then and now, but this is what is right for me."

"I don't believe you could know that." Andrew said quickly. Tris sensed his anger. Her mother put her hand on her father's arm.

"Well, then you don't know me well at all." Tris pushed her chair back from the table and picked her dish up. "Thanks for dinner Mom." She said leaving the dining room.

Later that evening, Tris was finishing packing her things, which were fewer than she remembered. Too much gray, she thought as she folded every item. Pretty soon she'd be able to switch out some clothes for things that were brighter. There was a knock at her door and she called for them to come in.

"Hi Beatrice." Her mother said. "I have something for you." Tris looked at the stack of envelopes in her mother's hand. Her heart picked up a few beats. "I should have never kept these from you, but I was trying to protect you, something I guess I did wrong." She held the envelopes out to Tris. Tris took the envelopes carefully, taking a moment to read the address and addressee. They were from Four.

"What?" She asked. Her hand went to her mouth. "You've had these this whole time? From when?"

"When it first happened." Her mother replied.

"How could you?" Tris said quickly. "You saw how much pain I was in and yet, you held onto these."

"Like I said, I was trying to protect you. You both needed to move on." She reached for Tris who was already beginning to cry, but Tris backed away.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this. You led me to believe he didn't love me anymore. And then the other letter, the last one!"

"I asked Evelyn to have him write it. He agreed, so he must have agreed with me in some manner."

"Mom, Four only ever does what is right. He would never do anything to hurt me, so whatever Evelyn said to him must have convinced him so." She sat on her bed. "I can't believe the two of you conspired to separate us."

"What would you have me do? See my daughter thrown out onto the street with nowhere to go?" Natalie shook her head. "Beatrice, I am sorry this has hurt you, but you need to stop thinking of yourself for a moment. That's all you've thought about since you met Tobias, and it only led to problems."

"Dad would say the same thing." She said.

"Of course, because we see the good in community. I love you, and I want happiness for you, but I also want you here." Tris shook her head and crossed her arms. "Someday you'll be a mother, and you'll understand the lengths we will go to protect our young." Natalie watched her daughter, who was dismissive of her mother's statements. "I want you to stay, but I understand that isn't possible at this moment." Tris still didn't raise her eyes to her mother. Natalie left the room feeling worse off than before. There was no convincing her daughter to stay. While she knew she had hurt her own child, her need to protect her had outweighed the consequences.

Tris didn't open any letters until after she moved into her new apartment. It was too raw to even look at Four's handwriting, especially after the months between them. Even now as she sat at her kitchen table with them spread before her, she trembled to think of what they said. To open them would be to let all the feelings she had been working to suppress, surface again. She wasn't sure it was worth it anymore. If Tobias was still Dauntless, which she assumed he was, then it wouldn't matter what the letters said. They'd never be together. Dauntless would never accept her now, especially after the reputation of trouble she had created for herself. In a different time, maybe one in which they didn't meet before, she could have made it – defecting from Abnegation and applying for membership to Dauntless. Now that was not an option. Still, it couldn't hurt to look through the letters. She did still love him.

Tris slept that night with the letters surrounding her on the bed. They were their own blanket of sorts, a comfort to her. Four's words were romantic and hopeful; they never once took the route of his last letter. She went to bed feeling love and peace, instead of the despair she had been trying to push deeply into her mind. In those moments, when she read his words over and over, everything would work out.

 **A/N: I do not own The Divergent Series. My apologies for the length of time between posts. Thank you ahead of time for the reviews! xoxo -B.**


	15. Chapter 15

Four slung his backpack over his shoulder as he exited the library. He had been studying for his business class for the last few hours and was exhausted. He felt his stomach rumble and looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning to set. He liked being here at the college. It was giving him some ideas for his future, expanding his horizon beyond personal trainer. Although, he was still doing that. It was good money and helped to pay his school bills. He started walking toward his apartment, but quickly stopped when he felt a weak punch in the arm.

"Hey!" He looked over his shoulder. It was Christina.

"Hi." He replied. She put her hand on her hip.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. He shrugged.

"What everybody else is, taking classes." Christina raised an eyebrow and studied him very carefully. It made him uncomfortable.

"Nice outfit." She remarked. "White tee and blue sweatshirt. Going rogue?" Four shook his head.

"No, just making some changes."

"I see." She paused. "Well good luck to you. It was nice to see you." She winked and started to leave.

"Hey Christina?" Four called. She stopped. "If you see Tris, could you tell her I said hi?" Christina walked back toward him.

"Tell her yourself." She pointed beyond him and he turned, following the direction of her finger. In the quad a bunch of people were playing soccer. He spotted Tris almost immediately. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a tie dye shirt and black shorts. She was kicking the ball around, defending it from some other players. Seeing her made his heart drop into his stomach. He swallowed hard. "She's actually pretty good." Christina said. "The game should be over soon." She added. "Wait around. I'm sure she'd love to say hi to you too." Christina patted his shoulder before turning and leaving. Four watched for a few seconds more before walking toward the field. It was now or never. He started for the grass, keeping his eye on Tris. She was glowing and rosy cheeked, laughing a bit as she fought for the ball with a guy. Four hung by the side waiting for the game to end.

Someone called time and Tris jumped in excitement. He heard her exclaim that they won, and it made him smile to see her so happy. The tall guy, who she was just fighting for the ball with, patted her on the back before swinging his arm across her shoulders. It brought a weird feeling to Four, a sense of unease that another man was touching Tris. He tried to forget it, especially since what claim could he have on her now? The players began walking in his direction and he figured he'd close the gap. He was feet from her, hearing her voice all over again, the laugh that always made him smile, and of course some snarky comment. She looked up and her voice dropped off mid-sentence.

"Four." She whispered. He had to hold himself back from grabbing her and never letting her go. It was concerning that she was so shocked, and yet, another voice in his brain told him he should have expected it. "What are you doing here?" She stuttered. She shrugged the guy's arm from around her shoulder and stepped toward Four.

"I go to school here now." He thought he saw a tiny smile, a tug of the right side of her lip, before it dropped it again. The man next to her cleared his throat. She looked at him and smiled.

"Matthew this is Four. He's an…" She hesitated.

"An old friend." Four finished, sticking his hand out to shake Matthew's. Tris nodded. Four looked back at her and hoped his own smile was setting her at ease. "I'd like to talk. If not today, then sometime." He asked.

"Sure." Tris replied. "Now is good."

"Tris, what about dinner?" The Matthew guy asked. Four watched her eyes bounce to him.

"Can we reschedule?" She said quickly. "I'm sorry." Matthew nodded. Then he leaned down and hugged her. Four noticed that Tris didn't grip him tightly. It made him grin.

"Let me know if you're okay." Matthew said quietly. Tris nodded and waved as he walked off toward his stuff.

When she turned back to Four, her hands were awkwardly folded in front of her. He didn't remember her this small. Even though she was petite, her frame was always imposing and strong. "It's strange to see you." She said, her voice more even and her smile a little bit wider.

"I know."

"And without colors." She added, nodding at his clothes.

"No colors for you either." He ran his eyes down the length of her, and when he returned to her face, he noticed the blush across her cheeks. "It feels good that way," he said. He shifted his weight. "Did you want to get dinner? Are you hungry?" Now he felt nervous. It wasn't like the first time. When they had met, it was sarcasm and playfulness wrapped in tension and strife. He was strong and mysterious and she was just this annoying girl who couldn't get out of her own way. Now he felt like it was the first date they never really had.

"I need to shower." She answered back. He felt his heart drop, tumbling softly into his stomach. "But you can wait around until I'm done. My apartment is really close." She gestured over her shoulder. "If that's okay." He nodded in agreement and they started walking. When some silence had passed, she spoke. "I know I already said this, but it is so weird to see you." He could only laugh lightly. He was feeling his own throat choke up on words he couldn't form. "How are you feeling? Everything has healed?" She asked glancing toward where he had been stabbed.

"Yes, finally. I was tired of being at home."

"And where was home?" She asked looking back at her feet as they walked.

"With my mom." He scratched his neck. "She didn't do much to let me out of her sight."

"Sounds like my parents." She kicked a pebble with her shoe. "Only you probably had the freedom to walk out of there when you felt better." He heard the change in her voice, the tension settling it, rearing itself from wherever she had been hiding it.

"Tris, I'm sorry that they did that to you."

"Are you?" She crossed her arms. "You sent the letter; you weren't coming to save me."

"Come on Tris," Four began.

"Do you know how that feels? The two people I love and respect the longest betrayed me, locked me up, exiled me to a room away from everyone." She turned her head away from him, and he wondered if she was going to cry or scream. "I thought I could count on you." Four sighed. He felt awful. In his mind, he could barely place her parents' faces. He remembered some things, good things, about them from when he lived in Abnegation, but felt like he was blending their appearance with other people. Four had assumed that she had made up with her parents, smoothed things over, like a thick layer of icing on a highly anticipated birthday cake. But it wasn't true. He had wanted her to be okay with her parents.

"I just figured –" He started. But he knew it wasn't enough. "Look Tris," He fought for the right words to say. "I should have never sent that letter. I was crazy to do it knowing I didn't believe what I wrote, knowing it would hurt you. It isn't an excuse, but my mother convinced me that it would help you." He watched her roll her eyes. "I know I can't take it back." She finally looked up at him. "But it wasn't the only letter I wrote."

"I know – "

"I don't mean those." He cut her off. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. In the crease was a small, folded square of paper, crinkled and weak at the seams. Tris watched him. He held it between his thumb and index finger. "This is the letter I wrote as soon as the other one left my house. When my mom came back I begged her to take it to you, mail it, do whatever she needed to get it into your hands, but she refused. I would have taken it, but I wasn't able to move. When I finally could I figured it was too late." He reached for her wrist and raised it, her palm facing up and open. "Here." He pushed it into her palm, looking at her. "Read it before you make any decisions." Tris stared at the note. "Tris," She looked up at him, and he already saw that her eyes were wet. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He shook his head. "Just read it. My number is on the back if you ever want to speak to me again." She nodded, folding the note in her hand.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews ahead of time! So sorry for the long wait. I hope to have this finished soon. I don't want to keep prolonging it. Enjoy! -B.**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Let me preface the chapter with this, I know this probably isn't the ending to this story most readers want and for that, I am sorry. Truthfully, I have little desire to write for this ship anymore. But I didn't want to leave this story without an ending. So this will be the epilogue. If for some reason I becoming re-interested in the series, I would definitely consider adding more chapters prior to the epilogue. Thank you for ALL the reviews and support! -B.**

The letter had confirmed to Tris what she had always kept close to her heart: Four never really wanted to end their relationship. He loved her. It told of his coercion and confusion of the right thing to do. It was angering to think they had spent so much time apart because of stupid rules. She wasn't angry at him. It wasn't his fault; his intentions were good.

Their reunion had been tearful and sweet, as they found a way toward each other again, sharing minute by minute details of the time they spent apart. Fate had brought them together again, and this time the couple would not let anyone tear them apart.

Tris stood in front of the mirror which hung in the foyer of the small apartment. She looked less like she did months ago, the gauntness of her face gone, replaced now with healthy cheeks and un-bagged eyes. The woman standing before her now looked like one she used to know, a good reminder of a happy past. She smiled.

Four wrapped his arms from behind her and laid a kiss on her temple. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She looked at her swollen belly. The constant reminder of new life coming into this world had changed her heart. It occurred to her when she closed the door of her parents' house a year and half ago that she would someday reconcile with them. At the time, she didn't know when, and she wasn't sure how long she would need to forgive them. It was the baby. The innocence of the child within her that made her reconsider allowing them in her life. She and Four spent many nights discussing their future with their child. They imagined the way she would look, what personality traits she'd glean from each of them, and what her future would be when she was older. They also talked about the parents they would be – how they would love unconditionally, provide reasonable limits, and protect her at any cost. What length would they go to in order to protect her? It was that question that kept her awake at night. Even though her parents acted irrationally when it came to keeping her from Four, thinking of their reputations and setting an example for the faction, there was an element of protection. They protected her from slander, viciousness spread by those who abhorred her behavior, from banishment, and most importantly Marcus. Hadn't Evelyn done the same? Although unnecessary, their parents had tried to protect them.

The doorbell rang and Tris took a deep breath. Four's eyes questioned her one more time before she nodded, sending him to the door. Behind it revealed his mother and her parents. Tris noticed the apprehension mixed with regret on her mother's face. She reached past Evelyn and enveloped her in a hug. It was good to feel her mother's arms around her once again. They stayed in this embrace for quite a while. When they pulled away, Natalie was crying. Tris reached up and wiped a tear from her mother's face. "We're okay now." Tris said quietly. She glanced at her father. He offered a soft smile and then wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "I'm glad you're here." Natalie smiled again and leaned in to kiss her daughter on the cheek and hug her again.

When they pulled apart, Tris looked over her shoulder at Four and Evelyn, who were smiling at the reunited family. Natalie reached out to Four and they hugged. "I'm so sorry we never met. I've made such a mistake."

"It's alright." Four pulled away. Tris slipped to his side. "Tris and I just want all of you in our lives, and our baby's life." He wrapped his arm across Tris's shoulders and smiled down at her. "We're a family." He looked back up at their parents. "All of us."

 **A/N: I do not own any of The Divergent Series.**


End file.
